


Shoulda Woulda Coulda

by Keypad_clicker



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Strong Female Characters, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keypad_clicker/pseuds/Keypad_clicker
Summary: Hi There, this is a remix / alternative storyline for my OFC Rebecca Cooper and Henry Cavill. So if you have already read "Colour My Heart" Chapter 1 and 2 you may skip this story's Chapter 1 and go to Chapter 2 right away.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Colour My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625908) by [Keypad_clicker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keypad_clicker/pseuds/Keypad_clicker). 



> Hi There, this is a remix / alternative storyline for my OFC Rebecca Cooper and Henry Cavill. So if you have already read "Colour My Heart" Chapter 1 and 2 you may skip this story's Chapter 1 and go to Chapter 2 right away.

**-It is what it is-**

It was around 2:30 in the morning when Becca just couldn't keep lying in bed anymore. She had been tossing and turning, falling asleep for some time then waking up again for a greater deal of the night. After she went for a run, she took a shower and now she was sitting curled up on the couch in the living room of her friend's house, studying the online page of her client Rochefort Constructions.

Half past 4, she heard someone jog down the staires, a dog rushing after. The front door opened, then closed a few seconds later. Around 5:30 AM Henry returned with his dog Kal and looked a little surprised when he spotted the blue-ish light from the monitor of the notebook on the couch. Then he recognized Rebecca staring at it. He didn't really know her, the only times they would meet, would be on birthdays or other family gatherings. He knew she was a very dear and close friend of Nick. That considered it did not surprise him she stayed after the birthday of Megan, Nick's wife and Henry's sister-in-law.

Henry: „Uh oh, good morning!?“ He said a bit hesitant.

She turned to face him, mumbled a „Morning“, then looked back at her emails. Henry walked a few more steps into the living room, wondering what she was doing up so early. Henry: „What are you doing up this early already, couldn't sleep?“

She shrugged. „I have a busy schedule today“

He slowly nodded his head thinking she was very dedicated to her job. As he wanted to switch the coffee machine on, he realized it had already been used. His sister-in-law was a coffee-lover and a very organized person as well, in the evening she would always prepare the coffee machine for the morning, put in water and coffee powder so all she needed to to in the morning was to switch it on. He had definitely seen her prepare the machine last night so now that it was empty, he turned to face Rebecca again, raising his eyebrow.

Henry: „When did you get up?“

She continued reading mails „I didn't really check the time to be honest.“

He nodded slowly „So um, did you drink the whole can of coffee?“

Rebecca slowly got up from the couch „Oh damn it. I totally forgot to refill it.“ She walked past Henry and took the water tank of the coffee machine to the sink, to refill it. Then grabbed the coffee beans from the shelf. He stopped her when she walked towards him

Henry: „Hey, it's OK, I can make some new coffee- you go and get your work done.“ He took the bottle of coffee beans from her with a reassuring nod and smile.

Rebecca: „Okay, - , thanks!“ She said. Raising an eyebrow, then he continued preparing the coffee.

Henry: „Do you always get up this early?“

She shook her head, then realized he would not see that. „Kind of, yeah... You are up pretty early yourself. Went for a run, huh?“

He nodded „Yes, when you go that early you are almost always all by yourself...Which is great“

She agreed „I know. Also very antisocial but true none the less.“

He chuckled a little „So wait a second, you were up when I left?“

She nodded again „Yep“

He placed some plates on the table „You should have joined us... The fresh air in the forest was perfect...“ He looked at her with some more plates in his hand

Rebecca: „I already went.“

Now this was getting strange, she already went jogging, before he and Kal did? That must have been around 3 or 4 in the morning.

Henry: „Seriously, when did you get up?“

She let out a soft chuckle. „It was still dark.“

Henry smirked, raising his right eyebrow at her. She quit avoiding the answer that he seemed to have been anticipating from the start. She looked back at him a little more serious now „I have trouble sleeping lately“.

He placed the plates on the table, then stood across from her. „Oh okay, how come?“

She shrugged „Long story short, I am suffering from Insomnia.“

He leaned his head to the side a little „Wow oh okay, for how long?“

She licked her lip and faked a soft smile „18 years or so?“ Both his eyebrows went up in surprise. „Wow, I'm sorry, I didn't know that. I can't even imagine what that must be like“ She shrugged again. „Oh please - don't be, I learned to live with it. It is not a big deal“ She winked at him, trying to reassure him that she was okay. Nick entered the living room „Hey, good morning to you both, you are already setting the table? Megan will love you for that.“

Henry got up and nodded. „Yeah I thought I would make myself usefull.“ Rebecca shut her notebook then said „I didn't“ Nick laughed at that „Yeah, I bet you rather ruined her morning routine in stealing her well prepared first ration of coffee when pulling another all-nighter, huh?“ She nodded „Guilty as charged.“ Then Megan came into the kitchen as well, she brought Benji with her who immediately ran towards Rebecca, once he spotted her. Benji: „Auntie Becca“ While he was running towards her, Rebecca was getting ready to catch him, full speed. She lifted him up with both her arms so he looked down at her. Performing a pirouette with her 6 inch heels, with him in her arms. Then she gave him a big hug, which he returned before letting him back down to the floor.

Rebecca: „Good Morning little Monkey, how did you sleep?“ Benji smiled at her from ear to ear „Good Auntie, I dreamt of a d-i-n-o-s-a-u-r!“ He exclaimed the word dinosaur. His mother stopped him a little by putting her hand on his shoulder

Megan: „Okay Benji, you can tell us all about your dream but first we have breakfast. Are you staying?“ She looked at Rebecca. „I would love to but I should get going... Court won't wait“

Henry raised an eyebrow at her „You're a lawyer, huh?“ She packed her stuff then raised an eyebrow back at him „I might as well be the accused?!“ He shook his head „Nah, they usually don't look the way you do.“ He paid her a compliment and she replied with a soft smile and wink. Then she gave Megan and Nick a hug „I see you guys around. Bye!“ Megan went into the kitchen with Benji who also said goodbye. Before she left the room, Nick grabbed her by her upper arm, Henry saw that from the table and wondered what this was about, but Nick spoke in a very low voice so only Rebecca could understand. „You be careful!“ She nodded then looked down at his hand that was holding her by her arm. „Bye“ She said and he nodded, letting her go, still looking worried. Once she was out of the door, they sat down to have breakfast together, Henry gave Nick a puzzled face „What was that about?“ Nick just shook his head and looked at Benji. „Nothing. It is all good.“ Henry understood that this meant he didn't want to talk about it in front of Benji, he was young but he understood quite a lot, so Henry decided to let it go.

Couple of weeks later it was Nick's birthday, so around 8 PM Becca pulled up the driveway in her satin cobalt blue Aston Martin Vanquish S Coupe, parking behind several other guests cars who were at Nick's place that evening. One of Nick's brothers spotted the car and whistled impressed. The group of guys standing around the high table in the living room looked out the window and followed Rebecca's every move out of the car and towards the door. Charlie hit his left hand into Henry's chest and licked his lips „I got this.“ Then he rushed over to the door. His older brother Henry winked at Simon, then Simon shook his head „Poor thing, if he really thinks he stands a chance...“ It was then that Henry recognized it was Rebecca. Once she entered the room, he knew what Simon meant. She was just completely out of Charlie's league.

The door opened before Rebecca could even knock, or let alone ring the doorbell. „Hi“ She greeted Charlie before he said anything. He was standing there just staring at her. „Hi.“ He tried to keep his cool. Rebecca raised an eyebrow at him, after he just stared at her and did not make way for her to go inside. „Would you mind if I come in?“ He shook his head, at a loss of words, he stepped aside and stared at her some more. She walked inside and stopped next to him, taking off her black hat, placing it on the wardrobe in the hallway. When she intended to take off her blazer jacket, Charlie rushed to her aid, helping her to strip off the fabric. „Thanks.“ She said in a tone that sounded like she had expected him to do so. „pleasure.“ She picked up the small bag from the floor with the present in it for Nick and walked into the living room. Some music was playing in the background and people were talking, Becca walked pass the guys around the high table greeting them briefly. „Good Evening Gents“ They greeted her back, Charlie stopped next to Henry, watching her walk by everyone towards the kitchen in that lively and elegant way. „I think I fell in love.“ Charlie whispered. Henry took his right arm around his younger brother's neck and pulled him a little closer to him, joking about something Simon said before.

Around 10 PM an elderly women walked into the living room, she was working with the youth welfare office and there because of Gracie. One teenage girl who Megan and Nick took into foster care a couple of months ago. Charlie was talking to Becca about his career, trying to impress her unsuccessfully, when she spotted the woman and stopped him immediately „Please excuse me.“ Rebecca knew exactly who that woman was, she was trouble and Rebecca needed to get to her before she would get to Gracie. The woman, Misses Harris, walked into the kitchen with Megan and Nick, after she had handed some papers over to them. Nick was clearly frustrated and Megan just seemed shocked. Rebecca had to figure out what was going on. Walking by everyone into the kitchen, Marianne, Nick's mother, joining her and motioning for Henry, Charlie and Simon to come over as well. Charlie was the last one to join so he closed the door behind him, not wanting the other guests to hear about what was going on.

Rebecca: „What do you think you're doing here, Misses Harris?“

Ms Harris: „I'm here to take Gracie back to her biological mother.“

Rebecca stated confident: „No you're not.“

Ms Harris raised her eyebrow a little at Rebecca then turned to face Nick and Megan.

Megan tried: „I don't understand this Misses Harris, I mean, last thing we heard from her was that she was in prison...“

Rebecca: „Exactly, for selling drugs to minors.“

Ms Harris: „She turned her life around.“

Rebecca couldn't help but laugh about that statement. „Of course she did.“ She said cynically.

It was then that Misses Harris turned to face Rebecca again. „Miss Cooper, the court has decided to have Gracie return to her mother. There is nothing I can do about it and to tell you the truth she did change. When I paid her a visit earlier today she was well prepared, the fridge was filled with food and the appartment was well cleaned this time.“

Rebecca scoffed: „Oh okay, wow, well done then – that is enough for you to decide she gets her daughter back?“

The social worker shrugged again „I don't make the rules Ms Cooper. It is what it is.“

Rebecca shook her head in disbelieve about this woman „You got to be shitting me. It is what it is? Are you fucking serious?“ She raised her voice even more „She's an addict. She can hardly take care of herself and now you leave her with a child? Are you out of your mind? You should be ashamed of yourself“

The woman was very insecure at this point. „She didn't use for months...“ Becca just shook her head. „I don't believe your naivety.“

Marianne tried to pour oil on troubled water „Maybe we should all just relax a little and discuss this in the morning?“

Rebecca calmed down a little, she walked towards the table and poured herself some whiskey. Taking a sip from it, staring at the social worker, who was also monitoring her and suddenly felt like she needed to get the upper hand on Rebecca.

Ms Harris: „I believe this is very emotional for you Ms Cooper, given your history with youth welfare offices, foster families and all that.“

Rebecca chuckled a little, keeping a soft smile on her face while swinging her glass of whiskey around in her hand „It is very cute how you are trying to intimidate me, but unfortunately it doesn't work“ She glared at her, the spite clearly visible in her eyes. The woman grew more insecure, not sure on what Rebecca would do next, but she kept on trying to stand up to her.

Ms Harris: „No I just mean, you of all people know best that nothing replaces real family. Right?“

Rebecca was annoyed by the woman, she seemed to know a little about her past but obviously not the whole story, or else she wouldn't have said that.

Rebecca shook her head: „Actually... No... However I do know what's best for this kid and that is this family.... A family that loves her and provides for her, protects her - every day- in a house that is always clean and there are no drug addicts around to beat her up again.“ The social worker had enough „Mister and Misses Cavill, if you don't hand Gracie over to me willingly, I will have to call the police. Here is the court order.“ When she was about to hand the piece of paper to Megan, Rebecca snatched it from her, she read it and the let out a breath of air.

Rebecca: „Well, it says here that Gracie is to return to her mother but it doesn't state when. So take your bullshit court order and get the fuck out of this house before I'll call the police and have you arrested for trespassing.“ She tossed the court order over the table towards the social worker, Ms Harris scoffed: „Miss Cooper, you and I both know this is nonsense...“

Rebecca shrugged and licked her lip, prentending to empathize with Misses Harris. Rebecca: „Hmm... I don't make the rules Ms Harris. It is what it is... right?“ She gave her an ice-cold determined stare before she left the kitchen.

Ms Harris cleared her throat, obviously intimidated by Rebecca and everyone staring her down. „Well, alright. I will leave without Gracie tonight... But make no mistake, she will go back to her biological mother – That is where she belongs and what the court will confirm again in trial“ She looked at Nick „You better make sure to have that pitbull of yours on the leash, though... Otherwise she might blow this for you.“

The social worker left and when Nick closed the door behind her, he couldn't help but grin a little about Rebecca's 'mellow' way of resolving issues like this.

**-Power tussle-**

She stood at his front door, some files in her arm. Henry opened the door swiftly „Hello.“ He looked surprised. She smiled softly „Hello. I need your statement!“ He raised an eyebrow then leaned back against the door frame. „What would you need my statement for?“ She looked around „It is about Gracie. May I come in for this?“ Henry didn't hesitate and stepped aside, motioning with his hand to the left, so she knew she was welcome to walk in. Becca walked inside and waited for him to lead the way, after he shut the door. „So, why exactly did you not call beforehand?“ Then he stopped „You are not scared of dogs, are you?“ She shook her head „I'm not scared of dogs. I tried, you didn't answer.“ He shrugged, clearly he did not check his phone for the last couple of hours. Then he led the way further through the hall into his huge living room and kitchen. His dog Kal was lying on the couch, looking up when he spotted Becca and then troting towards her as she stopped next to the kitchen table to welcome her. He sniffed on her, seemingly remembering to have met her already because he sat down next to her, letting her pet him while his master went to the fridge „Would you like to drink something?“

She shook her head no.

Henry: „Please, take a seat...“ He motioned to the chairs around the table.

Rebecca: „Oh No thank you, please don't worry - I won't take much of your time... I just need your signature here. I already prepared a statement, hoping you would agree on the words I used...“ Now she motioned towards the piece of paper, Henry walked towards her to grab the paper from the table.

He read it and made a somewhat impressed face „Okay, so this means I fully support Nick and Megan to adopt Gracie, correct?“

She nodded. „Yep, so will you sign there - Please?“ She held up a pen for him to use for his signature.

Henry hesitated: „No offence, but I think I should have my lawyers check this first, you know- before I sign anything.“

Becca rolled her eyes. „This solely serves the purpose of giving your brother and sister-in-law the chance to keep Gracie... Nothing else. No money involved.“

He still hesitated: „Listen. I really appreciate your help in all of this... Honestly, I do... And as much as I want to help my brother and sister-in-law, I need to take some precautions...“

Rebecca tried to convince him: „Your whole family already signed this...“

He shrugged still a little unsure: „Yeah I bet they did... It is just – it is different for me...“

Rebecca smirked „Because of who you are?“ She was obviously refering to his celebrity status. He shrugged a little unsure.

Henry „Yeah. You know, I cannot just sign stuff without the knowledge of my management, no matter what it's about.“

She raised an eyebrow at him „Are you sure you need them to check everything for you?

I just want to help... We need to be quick“ She stressed the word 'everything' a little.

He thought for a moment then tried to reason with her in a soft voice.

Henry: „Yeah, I bet you do but still – I will need to have my lawyer read this over and get back to you on this. I'm sure you understand...“ He took the file under his arm and looked at her, hoping she would understand. She didn't.

Rebecca: „Well, you are wasting valuble time... But, fair enough. Whatever makes you sleep at night... Then please tell your management to send the signed papers right to the youth welfare office. This is very important, we must not allow the deadline to expire.“

He nodded and was glad she finally gave in „Alright, uhm- Sure!“

She walked past him, Henry followed after her, He rushed past her to open the door for her. „Thanks.“ She sounded a little annoyed but kept smiling nonetheless.

Henry: „Look, I get that it might be hard for someone who is not in the spotlight to understand my reservations.“

Rebecca let out a short laugh: „Someone who is not in the spotlight... Very elegantly put Mr Cavill, but believe it or not, while I might not be in the spotlight and there might not be creepy little fat paparazzi stalking my every move, I do know the business and I do know that clients like you usually don't let anyone dictate a single word or move they want to say or make... So either you are very exemplary or you are just messing with me for you don't like a woman to tell you what to do. Either way, you are doing it at Gracie's expense.“

He stopped her „You are right, I am not that exemplary but neither do I mind a woman telling me what to do... I just want to be on the safe side. I hardly know you...“

She slowly nodded her head up and down. „Alright. So this is a trust issue then.“ She shrugged, thinking about it a little „I can live with that... - Good talk Mr Cavill.“

He let out a short laugh himself now, wondering why he couldn't despise the woman for her bossy nature and just hate her. Instead he felt something very different around her, he liked her presence and her dry humour.

**-From the sideline-**

Henry went for an early walk with Kal around a little lake close by, when he spotted someone sitting on one of the red benches. Getting closer he recognized her, it was Rebecca. As he walked towards her, he noticed she was wearing a proper jogging outfit. He cleared his throat and she turned her head around to face him.

Henry: „Truce?“

She chuckled softly „I didn't know we were at war?“

Kal walked up to her and she pet him a little before Henry answered.

Henry: „It sure felt like it when you just wouldn't take no for an answer when I wanted that statement to be checked by my lawyer. - May I?“

She slid a little to the side to give him some space to sit next to her:

Rebecca „It's a publich space, so – sure.“

Henry chuckled a little about that comment.

Rebecca wondered: „Which lawfirm are you at?“

Henry: „Townstatt and Smith.“

She raised both eyebrows „Impressive.“

Henry chuckled again, then sighed. „Do you think we will get Gracie back?“

She nodded in a big gesture „Of course we will. You make it sound like she is already gone. She won't leave. I will make sure of that. I got this. Don't worry.“

Henry: „How can you be so sure that you will win?“

Rebecca: „I don't do losing.“ She reassured.

He smiled at her, he liked her self-esteem. It was then that he noticed those beautiful piercing eyes of hers. They were blue with emerald green features.

Henry: „What are you doing here? Went for a run?“ His gaze went towards the lake.

She shrugged: „Yeah, I couldn't sleep“ She petted Kal a little more on his fluffy collar.

Henry: „But it's cold. Aren't you cold?“

Rebecca: „I'm a cold person - So, all good“ She smirked at him. He wasn't sure if she was serious or joking. „I don't think so.“ He argued.

Rebecca: „You don't think so, huh?“ She challenged him.

He bit his lip and looked at her intensely, as if he was trying to read her mind.

Henry: „I used to think that you are this cold blodded killer lawyer, without a care in the world... Until I saw you fight for Gracie...“

She shook her head no „That was me being a cold blodded killer lawyer.“

He nodded a little amused „So you deny that you care about her?“

She shrugged. „Define 'care'?“

He laughed about her way of evading the answer.

Rebecca was chuckling as well but then turned serious.

Rebecca: „Your brother, Megan, Benji – Gracie... They are a real family, you know what I mean? This - picture perfect – oldschoolish – handbook family... What they have is special and very rare these days... I will protect that at all costs.“

Henry wondered what drove her to be so protective of his brother's family but he didn't dare to ask: „Yeah, I know what you mean. They really are the real deal.“

She forced herself to smile a little „I am glad they let me tag along...“

Henry shook his head: „You just want to tag along, huh? This sounds a little... I don't know - Lonely?“

She scoffed then smirked again „I think the word you are looking for is - pathetic.“

Henry: „No I... I didn't mean it that way...“

She waved it off, smiling a little: „No don't worry, it's all good. I like to be on the sideline... It's the closest you can get if you don't want to...“ She stopped herself from continuing that sentence. She was staying alone to not have to lose anyone again, that was indeed sad but with some major losses in her childhood, that had been her way of coping and that was her way of managing life. It worked for her, that was all that counted. To her at least.

Henry was listening closely to what she said, he sensed how personal and emotional that topic was to her.

Rebecca decided to change the topic „So what about you, and what about that gorgeous girlfriend of yours – I haven't seen her around for a while.“

Henry cleared his throat „Lucy... We are not together anymore“

Rebecca: „Oh really? I did not read about this in the mirror, how come?“

Rebecca asked bluntly. Henry first let out a breath of air in amusement about that mirror comment of hers, then he raised both his eyebrows, it was hard for him to talk about that stuff, not because he still had feelings for her but because he could never be sure whether the person he told, would keep to themselves. Chances were that they would try to make some quick money by selling the story to a newspaper. He didn't think Rebecca would, so he was honest about it.

Henry: „Well, I guess it was because of the world press tour but also because she felt bullied by my fans and ultimately I think I changed...“

Rebecca nodded her head. „I see. Well, I think as long as you are happy with the way you changed – It turned out as it was supposed to?“

He thought about what she said for a moment then nodded: „Yeah“

He kept nodding „I guess it did.“ Staring at her a little. She offered him a soft smile and tapped her hand on his knee briefly before getting up from the bench, Henry got up as well.

Rebecca. „Mr Cavill“ She stuck out her hand for him to shake, he took a second to just look at her before noticing her gesture and then shook her hand.

Henry: „Please call me Henry.“

She nodded slowly „Alright, Henry- I'm Becca. Nice to meet you.“

He chuckled softly: „Likewise.“ Her hand was cold but soft. He gazed at her for a few more seconds before she released the handshake with a soft smile on her face. Those eyes, and that beautiful smile of hers, Henry thought to himself while she waved him goodbye and jogged back home.

**-Almost somebodies-**

Two weeks after Rebecca had sucessfully managed to get Gracie adopted by Nick and Megan, Henry was facing some issues of his own, with one of his ex-girlfriends. His manager advised to file a lawsuit against her but Henry did not like the negativ press and public attention resulting from it. Without the knowledge of his management, he decided to drop by Rebecca's place to ask for her advise. It was already late and dark outside but he didn't want anyone to recognize him, so he pulled the hood of his hoody over his head, and thanked his PA for driving him to her house. He then walked up the driveway, spotting some light in the back of the house. He walked around the huge garage and stood in her backyard. She had a huge pool, a cozy fireplace in the back. The house was right next to the forest, so where her lawn ended, a huge forest began. It was very private, yet it could also be a little creepy, he imagined. It started to rain, so he rushed towards the house, finding shelter below the short canopy. He looked inside and knocked against one of the huge windows, when he spotted her on the couch with her laptop.

She startled a little but quickly found her composure again. She had already prepared for bed. Her hair tight up to a bun, black silk pyjamas with shorts and a top with narrow straps and lace decoration, covered by a knee-long silk dark red kimono with long trompet sleeves. She got up from the couch, to check out who was hiding behind the glas, in her backyard.

She opened the door in a confident manner when she realized it was Henry.

„Hey!“ He said and she repeated a little surprised – obviously „Hey?“

He took off his hood. „Oh my god, I'm so sorry, this is so rude of me, I didn't want to startle you, I just didn't want to use the front door...“

She smiled sympathetically: „Yeah, because using the front door is just so lame, right?“

He apologized again, chuckling a little nervous.

Rebecca: „It's okay, would you like to come inside?“ She motioned with her right thumb into the living room.

Henry: „That would be great. I really don't want to bother you. I should have called.“

He had been so caught up in thoughts about the accusations of his ex that he totally ignored the time and that she might not have time for him, or the nerve.

She invited him in „No worries. Please come inside“

As he walked in he couldn't help put admire her appearance. She was a very attractive woman but he knew this was the worst time to have her catch him staring at her, so he looked around. Trying to focus on something else. „Wow, your home is beautiful and - big“

She was walking towards the kitchen barefoot when he said that and turned to face him while walking. „Yeah. It's indeed a big ass house.“ She replied correcting the 'home' part.

He stared at one of the modern paintings on the wall, she had quite a lot of modern art on the walls and the furnishing was just perfect. It all looked very harmonic, he felt at home right away.

The next abstract painting he took a closer look at, was the back of a woman with long red hair. A little below her right shoulder, close to her spine, was a tattoo that mentioned a chapter and a verse but no indication what it referred to.

Rebecca: „Wine or Bourbon?“

He whirled around. „Wine. Thanks... These painting are amazing...“

She took two glasses of wine from the cupboard of the kitchen and poured some wine into each of them. She then picked them up and nodded, walking over to him.

Rebecca: „Yeah, well the one you are looking at right now was my first.“

She handed him one of the glasses, when she was standing next to him.

She felt sort of small next to him, only ever having met him with high-heels on.

He turned to face her, taking the glass with a thankful gesture „Oh really?“

She nodded, taking a sip. „Yeah, I used to dye my hair back then. I get bored easily.“

He nodded interested. Then it hit him „Oh – so - wait, that is you! Did you paint that?“

She chuckled „Yes it's me but No - I didn't paint it. It's made by an almost famous painter... My life is littered with almost-somebodies. I did some art modeling in college... Then the pervert got obsessed with me... So I stole the painting – You know... Thinking it would be worth something someday. But – no such luck.“ She kept staring at the painting, as if she was replaying the memories in her head.

Henry watched her, watching the painting. This woman was intriguing him. She was a true mystery and he was drawn in by her, because of that he slowly calmed down and forgot about his problem. He took a sip from the wine. Before he could ask anything further, she nodded towards him.

Rebecca: „So - what brings you here in the middle of the night, looking like a burglar, all glum and thoughtful?“

He swallowed hard „I um, I need your legal advise on something.“ Now she raised an eyebrow at him „Oh that's too bad, I'm afraid you can't afford me.“ She joked and he chuckled. Rubbing his neck a little with his hand, she sensed it was serious, so she motioned to the huge white couch to their right.

Rebecca: “Let's take a seat...“

He sat down after she did „So what kind of legal advise would a client of Townstatt & Smith need my help for?“ She asked him bluntly. He let out a breath of air, clearly this issue he came to see Rebecca about, was lying heavy on him.

She pulled her legs up onto the couch, bracing the side of her head with her left hand and leaning a little towards him. She was curious what this was about. He bit his lip for a second then let out a breath of air again. He was not sure how to start, or if he should really tell her. Henry tried: „You know I … Sort of need a really serious legal advise from you“

She eyed him closely „So you want to sign with me then, send Townstatt and Smith to hell?“

He chuckled softly but it was obvious that this issue really bothered him extremely.

Henry: „No- I … I was hoping we could keep this conversation between the two of us... No one except for my manager knows about this...“

She raised both eyebrows and took another sip from the wine „Sounds mysterious, keep talking...“

He shrugged „I really don't know who else to go to with this to be honest... and I don't want my family to worry about it - But you have really proven to be trustworthy... So...“

She bit her lower lip „So...“ She began and he continued.

„So, this is really a delicate situation for me... I need you to please keep this to yourself!“ She nodded of course.

„Promise?“ He asked once more to be sure. He looked deep into her eyes to reassure she wasn't going to run to the next gossip journalist to sell the story.

„I promise!“ She reassured him and stared back at him, waiting for him to start telling her what was going on already.

He cleared his throat. „So, uhm... not sure if you know this but I dated Tara King a couple of years ago... she – uhm, she claims that I – that I did not treat her well.“

Rebecca observed his body language, looking at him as if she was scanning his eyes for any indication on what was going on.

Rebecca: „Did not treat her well, how?“ She asked bluntly,

He cleared his throat „Well she, she is a very impulsive person - and I'm sure she just does this _now_ because of this new movie of hers...“

Becca shook her head, looking deep into his eyes as if she was about to correct him.

Rebecca „Stop avoiding. What is it that she claims you did?“

He took a deep breath „She claims I abused her.“

She raised an eyebrow in disbelief. „Mentally, physically or sexually?“

Henry was a little overwhelmed by how real and threatening these accusations suddenly felt when speaking about it with Rebecca.

Henry: „Sexually, she claims that I sexually assaulted her.“

She frowned. „My god...“

He nodded and sighed „Yeah... I mean, I didn't. Honestly, I didn't... But if she goes public with this, she could ruin my career... by just claiming it happened.“

Becca nodded. „Wow. This is bad...“ She took a few seconds to think about all the possible ways, that this could go wrong for him.

Henry: „My manager wants me to go to Townstatt & Smith to ask them for their advice. File a lawsuit, you know?“  
He looked at her, then continued: „But I'm not sure... I – I don't know who to trust right now, to be honest.“

She nodded again, still thinking it over in her head.

Rebecca: „Well I know what Townstatt will say... They will tell you to go public with this and frame her for slander before she starts telling _her_ story.“

He sighed „That is exactly what I don't want...“

Rebecca: „I can understand why, this could go wrong so many ways. But to tell you the truth, I wouldn't try to resolve this without your lawyer – That would be the worst thing to do! The way I see it you need to go to your lawyers, tell them how you want them to handle the situation, that you do not want to go public and that they need to silence her without making a big fuss of it.“

Henry startled a little „Silence her... That doesn't sound right.“

Rebecca: „That's what I would do... Because if you play this game just a little bit – It will never stop. Other women will appear and pretent the same. It would be an endless shit-storm that ends with your bankruptcy. If Townstatt manages to silence her, without this getting public. Then there shouldn't be that many payouts.“

Henry wondered: „You seem pretty convinced that others will follow, you do believe me when I say those allegations are rubbish, right?“

She nodded: „It doesn't matter what I believe you did or didn't do – Cases like this are not about being right... It is about _being given_ right, in front of a court or ideally with a settlement. Just take some time to think about this and go see your lawyers to discuss your options.“

Henry took a few seconds to take it all in and think about it. Then he looked at her with a soft smile on his face.

Henry: „Thanks Becca.“

She shook her head noticing his glass being empty „You're welcome... Would you like some more wine?“

He shook his head „No, thanks. I should probably get going. I took enough of your precious time.“

Becca chuckled „Just because I promised not to tell anyone, doesn't mean I won't charge you for _my precious time_.“ Henry chuckled softly about that.

Rebecca: „Come on, one more glass- I will stop the time.“

He laughed some more but had to refuse, for he wanted to keep a clear mind to think everything over tonight „You are very hard to say no to, you know that, don't you?“

She nodded confidently and took the final sip from her glass of wine.

Rebecca: „So this sounds like a yes then!?“

He looked at her in silence for a few seconds, she was really starting to grow on him. He liked being around her and sharing time with her. She was funny, without really trying to be and she was honest, smart, confident and just so goddamn gorgeous he thought. When she looked back at him, she noticed he was thinking about something, smiling back at him she asked: „What?“

He sighed, pushing these thoughts about her away „I'm glad we met Ms Cooper. You are a great listener“

She raised both eyebrows „I am not really known for being a good listener, to be quite honest with you, so thanks for the compliment“

He chuckled „Yeah I mean - it's not a common lawyer character trait – Right?“

She shook her head in agreement laughing softly. „Correct.“

He couldn't help it and stared at her again. She was so attractive and she made a very tidy impression. The way she moved and spoke had something very sensual and feminine about it. She was all lady-like but she was also this badass business woman. She was strong and radiated power but there was also a very vulnerable side to her, he felt very attracted to her but again he remembered why he came to visit her and decided to push these thoughts away, it was just not the right time. Her voice dragged him out of his thoughts again.

Rebecca: „So would you like to stay?“

She asked him and he laughed softly „Thanks that's really tempting but I will just call Simon, I guess.“

She nodded „Tempting huh? What is?“

He nodded, smiling a little canny „Your offer... It is really flattering but I just don't want to...“ She laughed out loud, interrupting him mid-sentence.

Rebecca: „Oh - Okay loverboy. All I was offering was for you to stay here, I didn't say I would sleep with you.“

He opened his mouth to speak but then chuckled a little embarassed. „I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... Please forget I said that.“

She waved it off „Don't worry, sometimes when it gets late, people tend to get a little … frisky.“

He cleared his throat. „Yeah.“ After staring at each other for a couple of seconds they both got up from the couch.

He went into the hallway to call Simon and ask him to pick him up. His brother agreed without asking any questions. Henry walked back into the living room, spotting Becca pouring herself another glass of wine behind the kitchen island. He walked over to her, tapping with his index finger onto the empty bottles of wine placed on the counter. „You are very hard-drinking.“

She nodded, agreeingly. Then he remembered the painting.

Henry: „So this tattoo of yours, the one on your back, what does it mean?“

She looked at him, not saying a word, obviously her facial expression revealed that this topic was off limits.

Henry: „Come on, I spilled my guts to you – and you won't even tell me what your tattoo means?“

She swung the glass of wine around in her right hand, locking her eyes with his.

Rebecca: „Well the meaning of it is pretty personal, so... I don't tell many people.“

He smirked „Clearly, so?“

She smiled softly about his persistence. In that moment his cellphone went off. She grinned at him, obviously happy that the call interrupted their conversation, she expected him to answer it – only, he didn't. He kept looking at her, expecting an answer.

Rebecca: „Don't you want to answer it?“ He shook his head

Rebecca: „It could be important?“ Still he did not bother.

He rather wanted to hear what the tattoo meant.

Rebecca: „I will tell you another time, maybe.“

Henry looked disappointed but then he remembered something else.

„Then tell me about what Misses Harris meant, when she said you knew how it is to grow up in foster families... Did you?“

Rebecca gave him a serious stare. „For some reason you make it sound like I owe this to you...“

He nodded „You do.“ and smiled at her with his beautiful piercing blue eyes.

She rolled her eyes a little, too tired to argue with him. So she decided to reveal a little of her past to him.

Rebecca: „Well, Ok, so – Yes, I got into foster care when I was 12. Misses Harris was one of my first guardians- She got into a lot of trouble because of me, so she made sure I got into a stricter family which, well... Let's just say it didn't turn out the way she wanted it to.“

She shrugged a little indifferent.

Henry didn't dare to ask what happened in that family but he did wonder: „What about your real parents?“

She sighed „My father got arrested when I was 12...“

His eyes widened „Got arrested for what?“

Suddenly they heard a car stop in front of the house.

She looked at him challenging, glad she did not have to keep talking about her dad. „Simon's here.“ She said and he nodded, biting his lip. Clearly she was avoiding the answer to that as well. She was a sealed book. He didn't judge her for it, he realized that she must have burried a lot of sorrow in the past and didn't like to be reminded of it. „Yeah“ he replied a little disappointed. Then he remembered his issue. She smiled softly at him „I hope she comes to her senses and won't go through with these allegations...“ He nodded „Yeah, me too.“ He indicated to want to hug her but she gave him her hand to shake. That made him laugh a little „Alright“ They shook hands, both not really taking this gesture serious. „Ms Cooper. Take care of yourself and don't open the door to any other strangers showing up at your backyard today...“ She nodded „I won't. You two get home safely.“ He nodded and left.

„New day, new outfit.“ Said one of the women behind the counter in the starbucks shop, nodding towards the door so her colleague would check out the woman walking in next. It was Rebecca. She came to get her daily coffee ration and then left for work.

At the office Nick was waiting for her in her huge corner office. She was a senior partner at the firm. She threw her blazer over the armchair across from her desk. „Nick, Hi. How can I help you.“ He turned around to face her. „Did you tell Henry to go see his lawyer about Tara's accusations?“

She raised both her eyebrows, placed her designer bag on her desk and then walked over to him, placing one hand in the trouser pocket of her royal blue overall, having the coffee in the other. „What accusations?“ He raised an eyebrow at her. „Don't give me that shit, Becca... I know what's going on. Henry told me after Tara approached me and asked for my help“ Now Rebecca raised an eyebrow and let out a short burst of laugh „She asked for your help? To help her screw over your brother?“ The thought alone was ridiculous. Nick shook his head „No. Apparently her management wants her to do that... For her new movie...She doesn't want to do this. She said she is the victim in this...“ She stopped him with her right hand, signaling him to not say another word. „Sure... Such a pour thing... The golden gulags“ She joked, making fun of her and took a sip from her coffee. „This is serious Becca! Now Henry doesn't want to fight the case, if she is being forced by her agency.“ Nick said worried.

Rebecca replied „I know. Relax. It will all turn out OK.“ Nick wondered „How can you be so sure?“ She shrugged „Well worrying and thinking everything will go to shit won't help... While thinking positively might help seeing possibilities where they appear.“ He sighed „Can you please talk to him and tell him -again- to go to his lawyers?“ She hesitated, Nick gave her a look of desperation and begged her once more to talk to him. „Ok, alright... I will talk to him. That is all I can do... I cannot force him to do it...“ She warned.

Nick was glad, he couldn't ask for more. He was sure Henry would listen to her. He thanked her and left. Becca texted Henry, asking if he had time this afternoon to meet. He replied couple of minutes later that he would. Rebecca then dialed the speed dial of her assistant Tommy „I need you to clean my afternoon schedule. Thanks.“

Henry opened the door all sweaty in his training outfit. He had just finished another teadmill training. „Hey, please come in. I will just take a quick shower, if you don't mind.“ Without waiting for her answer, he rushed away. She closed the door behind her and was welcomed by Kal. He sniffed a little on her trousers, then left again for his blanket, she followed him into the living room and looked out of the window, when her phone started to ring. She picked up the call and started walking around the room a little „Hep. How is your wife?“ They started to talk a little then he told her why he called. During that time Henry was done showering and had found some fresh clothes to put on, a white t-shirt and black sweatpants. He walked into the living room, listening to what she was saying on the phone. „Because a charging bull always looks at the red cape, not the man with the sword...“ She explained in a joking manner and turned around, seeing Henry. „Listen Hep, if it's all the same to you - I will give you a call back later to discuss our further steps. – Alright – Bye.“ She put the phone back in her pocket. „Hey.“ She said and he held up his hand „I know exactly why you are here.“ She made a face „You do, huh?“ He nodded and went to the fridge to take a long sip of his energy drink. „Yep. Nick sends you.“ She nodded then walked a few steps towards the kitchen counter that was between them both. She leaned over a little and shrugged „So? Will you do what he asks of you then- _Now that I'm here_?“ He smirked, then shook his head „No.“ She scoffed smiling softly. „Alright, then this was a short visit.“ When she was about to push away from the kitchen counter to leave.

He said „I don't know what to do, Becca...“ She scoffed „Oh really? It looks to me like you have already made up your mind...“

He tried to explain „It's really not that easy.“ She nodded slowly then shrugged „Actually it is.“ He looked at her a little surprised, then she continued. „If your back's against the wall you don't just surrender... You tear the goddamn thing down. You must not resign to these allegations...“ He tried to reason with Rebecca „But it is not her who is driving this...“ Rebecca sighed „That is completely irrelevant! The fact is that you cannot leave this unchallenged.“

There it was again, Henry thought, her badass killer lawyer attribute. He leaned back against the refridgerator, taking a deep breath in and exhaling through his lips which were pressed together. She leaned against the counter again, one hand on each side. She remained there without another word or movement for a few moments, before sighing and looking at him again. When their eyes met, she raised her eyebrows „You should really sign with me for this- Townstatt and Smith have good lawyers but they are all men... That might be a disadvantage in case this matter goes to court and in front of a jury.“ Henry's facial expression filled with horror, what if it really came to that, he really did not like to think of it. „I wish all of this would just go away...“ She walked around the kitchen island and stopped when she stood next to him „Sign with me and I will make sure of that.“ Then she reached for some papers in her designer bag and handed them over to him, he took them willingly. „Sign this and bring it back to my office, I will take care of everything from then on.“ She placed her left hand on his left upper chest to show some sympathy. „I can make all of this go away, so you can focus on what really matters again.“ She tapped on his chest and offered him a soft smile before walking out of his appartment.


	2. Allegations

Rebecca managed to resolve Henry's legal matter before it went to court or became public. Henry's management wanted to underline Henry's full-on gentleman-like and galant self to the world once more, though - just to be sure- In case any garbage newspaper would get wind of the story after all and that would then end their protégés exceptional career all too soon. They had him post something romantic on instagram for Valentine's day and lucky enough, Henry met a woman a few weeks later who swept him off his feet and made him look even more likeable, as she was a plus-size woman in her thirties. Truth be told Henry's family was a little wary about her. She seemed utterly nice but at the same time they wondered what they both had in common other than video games.

  
  


It was yet another birthday at Nick's house and Henry had brought Kathlyn along with him. After getting to know each other a little before it was time for Nick's cake and then some more during dinner, Kathlyn felt the unnerving feeling of being surrounded by strangers in an unfamiliar house finally fade away. Though she felt some sort of bias towards her, especially from Nick's wife Megan and Henry's younger brother Charlie. She couldn't blame them, as she was sure many girlfriends before her had used Henry just to gain popularity but she wasn't going to do that and she was determined to convince them, she really loved Henry.

Around Seven-Thirty Rebecca pulled up the driveway and walked elegantly around the house to greet the kids, who were playing tag in the garden. Benji was inside, begging his dad to be allowed playing with them but he had smeared his shirt with ice cream and cake, so Nick wanted him to change first. Which ended in a discussion with his youngest. When Rebecca entered the dining room through the glas terrace door. Charlie cheered and so did Megan „Becca! Hey!“ As soon as Benji heard her name and saw her, he ran towards her full speed and jumped into her arms. „Hey, hello my little monkey. What happened to your shirt, hm? Did any food your mum made you, actually made its way into your mouth?“ She let him down and he just giggled, running back to his mom „Come on, we will get you a fresh shirt.“ She said and took him with her to get change.

Rebecca continued greeting everyone else „Good evening“ She gave everyone a hug and exchanged a few personal words with everyone until she reached Henry and gave him a hug, too. He smiled at her brightly and introduced Kathlyn to her „So good to see you again, Becca! Oh- I'm sure you haven't met Kathlyn yet– She's my girlfriend. Kathlyn this is Becca, Becca- Kathlyn“ Kathyln gulped before she got up from her chair and shook hands with Rebecca. She had something so intimidating about her. Maybe it was her outfit which screamed 'power' and 'sophistication' along with 'self confidence', or her height. Kathlyn was only 5'2“ and Rebecca was at least 5'9“ and with those heels she wore, she even seemed to be just about the same height as Henry. Kathlyn took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. „Wow, you are pretty“ Rebecca smiled at her softly „Thanks. Love your dress!“ She stated genuinely. That made Kathlyn blush a little „Henry got it for me...“ She looked at Henry and he smiled back at her. „Oh! A man with good taste, that's - rare“ Rebecca nudged Henry in his side smiling, before stepping away and walking towards Nick. Henry chuckled as he and Kathlyn sat back down.

Kathlyn followed Rebecca's every move. She eyed her perfect shape and was impressed by her kind character. Women like her were usually not that nice to Kathlyn. Rebecca wrapped her arms around Nick and pulled him into a big hug „Happy birthday, Terence“ She gave him a kiss on his cheek and handed him his present in a bag. Nick chuckled „Thank you, Scoop“ Megan amusedly rolled her eyes at their nicknames for each other. All three of them had them for one another, it was yet another indication on just how close they were. While Nick unpacked Rebecca's present, Megan offered her a seat next to Charlie. „Come on doll, take a seat.“ Megan said after she returned with Benji and Charlie immediately tapped on the chair next to him „Yes, come here, doll.“ Once Rebecca was sitting, she pinched Charlie into his side for that 'doll' comment. Megan could get away with it but Charlie sure could not.

„Oh my god! How did you?“ Nick gasped „I mean- How did you get this?“ Rebecca chuckled and watched Nick sit down on the chair to her other side. Everyone was staring at the watch she had gotten for Nick. „Oh you know, I pulled some strings...“ Nick gave her another hug while they were sitting „Thank you! This is so awesome!“ Charlie was confused „Okay... What kind of watch is this? Is it a Rolex? What's so special about it?“ Rebecca shook her head „No, it is one of those military watches, everyone in the armed forces keep talking about“ Henry made an impressed face „I tried to get one of these for Nick, last year...“ Kathlyn chuckled „Oh and you couldn't get it?“ Henry shook his head disappointed. „Then who did you sleep with to get it?“ Kathlyn asked and kept chuckling, making it obvious to everyone that she was just joking but Charlie and Megan frowned at her for that remark. Rebecca on the other hand clicked her tongue „I like the way you think! But - No... I didn't need to do that- I just asked Colonel Bennett very nicely“ she winked at Kathlyn. Nick smiled brightly at Rebecca „Thanks Scoop, this is the best present ever.“ He paused and turned to Henry „Thanks for trying though bro.“

After a couple more hours, the kids were already in bed and most guests had left the party. Yet Kathlyn, Megan and Becca were still sitting around the table talking about all sorts of things, until Henry and Nick returned to the table from having a serious discussion about BBQ, next to Nick's new broiler in the garden. Nick gave Megan a kiss on her cheek and sat down next to her, taking her hand in his. Henry kissed Kathlyn on her lips and placed his hand on her thigh. Truthfully, Becca felt a little out of place but decided to take comfort in answering work mails instead of focusing on the fact that she felt lonely right now. Megan noticed her discomfort immediately but didn't say anything. She knew better than to address the topic with Rebecca. Megan was known to be the oracle of the family and honestly, her emotional intelligence and empathy was something very unique.

Later, when everyone went to bed, Nick and Megan talked about the day „So, what do you think about Kathlyn?“ Megan asked Nick and he shrugged, he seemed a little indifferent. „She seems nice. Why?“ Megan waved it off. „What do you think about her?“ He asked his wife back and she was quick to answer „I think Henry and Rebecca are a better fit...“ Nick's expression turned serious and a bit shocked at the same time „What?“ He exclaimed and Megan shrugged. Nick tried to understand „You mean from a physical point of view?“ Megan thought about that for a moment but then shook her head „No, I mean- sure- Can you imagine how ridiculously perfect their babies would look? But... I have been thinking about Becca being single for quite some time now and- I was imagining what type of man would actually stand a chance... and your brother came to my mind- That was before he introduced Kathlyn to us...“ Nick started to take an interest in this hypothetical conversation „That's why you don't like her, isn't it?“ Megan felt a little bad that she had to admit this was true „I guess so, yeah... And I mean- seriously- what does she have in common with Henry?“ Nick shrugged „Henry told me she is a gamer as well and she is a total family person- Something which – we cannot say about Rebecca...“ Megan glared at him for a second „That's not true... She is a total family person!“ Nick gestured Megan to stay calm „I was refering to the gaming part... But then again... She is showing no indication what-so-ever that she is looking for something – or someone – serious in her life either.“

Henry and Kathlyn were lying in bed, the lights were dimmed and the TV was on. Some late night show was presenting the latest iphone release and all its features, while Henry and Kathlyn were making out heavily. They did so until he started to reach down to undo her shirt. „No Henry, please.“ Again, Henry thought. She wanted to keep her clothes on, while sex but he had no intention of letting this become a habit. „Why not? I want to see you, touch you and feel you“ He said in a low and manly voice, while kissing her lips passionately. „I can't.“ And that was that. Henry was frustrated. He wanted to confront her about it and somehow made it sound like he didn't care about Kathlyn's feelings and the difficulties she was having of letting him see her naked.

-A few days later-

Henry met with Rebecca in a café, he had another case for her and wanted to quickly discuss it with her over coffee. Henry was already seated somewhere in the back but he had a good view over the streets and saw when Rebecca was walking down the street towards the entrance of the café.  
  
[](https://imgbb.com/)

He couldn't help but notice how many men on the street were turning their heads just to face her once more. She really was a beauty and he couldn't understand how someone like her could be single, but then again, he didn't even know if she was – He actually knew very little about her love life. Henry watched her order a coffee at the bar and couldn't help but check her out some more, her boobs, her bum. That wasn't forbitten, was it? Was he already cheating on Kathlyn by just admiring some other woman's body? After all, maybe he was just checking her out, because he had been craving to finally see Kathlyn's body, which she wouldn't let him -so- maybe that justified his current thoughts and mood.

Once Rebecca walked towards him he realized he needed to stop scanning her, but- damn those calves, he thought but managed to focus on looking her in her eyes. He got up like a gentleman and greeted her with a hug and a kiss on each side of her cheek. „Thanks for meeting with me on such short notice, Becca.“ She sat down and so did Henry „No problem at all.“ She placed her clutch next to her on the booth and looked at Henry, who was sititng across from her. „What do you have for me?“ Henry smiled „Another case- but no worries, this time I'm not in trouble.“ Rebecca scoffed a little amused. „Alright. That's an improvement on your side. Give it to me.“ Henry's mind went down the gutter again: ' _Oh, I would love to give it to you darling but this café is way too crowded for that – even though having sex in public would definitely be one major turn on.'_ While Henry kept drifting off with his thoughts, Rebecca said „What's going on?“ Henry let out a short chuckle „Oh I am so sorry, Kathlyn and I just had a bit of a fight the other day and I can't seem to focus ever since...“ Rebecca raised an eyebrow. „So it is about you after all?“ He shook his head „No- Yeah – I mean... Is it? Is it really that weird of me to want to have my girlfriend naked when we have sex?“

Rebecca bit her lower lip and looked around, wondering if anyone was following their conversation but most of all she was completely confused and lost about what he was talking about. „Wow- Do you ever have normal cases like traffic offences or – I don't know, maybe anything business related?“ Suddenly Henry realized she had asked him about the case he wanted to hand over to her and not about why he was being so thoughtful and distracted. In fact she hadn't even noticed his distraction yet. He shook his head and face-palmed himself while he laughed a little to cover up how embarrased he was for having told her that. Rebecca couldn't help it and chuckled softly about the situation as well. „So, I suppose this is not the case?“ He shook his head and mustered up enough courage to look at her again „No, no- it is not. Absolutely not.“ He slided over the papers to her and she took them in her hands „This- The – The case is about a business matter. I'm considering to take a job at this firm and I would like you to check the contract for me?“ Rebecca took a deep breath, while reading through it superficially, before taking a sip from her coffee and starting to nod. „Yep. I can do this. You can tell your PA to pick it up at my place tomorrow after 8 pm“ He nodded, while she seemed to have forgotten what he told her before and seemed to be completely at ease with the situation, Henry on the other hand couldn't pretend everything was cool „Becca- Can I ask you to please – please, keep this to yourself?“ Again she raised an eyebrow at him „Of course. Attorney client privilege“ Henry nodded, then realized that she was again talking about the case, while he meant „I meant that thing I told you about Kathlyn and me... Please - it's very personal- I don't want Nick and Megan to know about this and...“ She cut him off „I don't even know what you are talking about.“ She offered him a comforting smile. She knew exactly what he was talking about, so he really appreciated she wouldn't tell anyone. „Thanks.“ She nodded „Of course.“ She put all the papers back into the folder, enjoyed the last sip from her coffee before taking her clutch and getting up from the booth. Henry got up as well. „Oh you are leaving already?“ He asked a little disappointed „Oh, yeah- I just had a small break right now, crazy schedule this week. But I will take care of this“ She motioned to the file and he nodded „Thanks for your help, Becca.“ She nodded and gave him a hug. „Not a problem.“ She was about to walk away from him but then turned around once more and suggested in a low voice „Maybe turn the lights off?“ Henry seemed confused „What?“ She shrugged „If she is insecure or something- That might help“ Henry furrowed his brow and then nodded „That's actually a good idea“ Rebecca smirked „If it works, I'll charge you extra for it.“ She winked at him and left him with a grin on his face. If it would work, he really wouldn't mind paying for that advice.

The next day around 3 PM Henry showed up at Rebecca's place. Danielle, Rebecca's housekeeper let him in and walked him over to Rebecca's home office. She was suprised to see him this early, even more so that he came to pick up the file himself, instead of his PA but since her day had been pretty shitty after receiving word from a counselor that her aunt had passed away, she hadn't even managed to take another look at his contract anyways. „Henry – Hey – Listen I...“ Henry didn't bother letting her finish her sentence „Don't hey me- How could you do this?“ She stopped for a second and faced him „Do what?“ Henry scoffed „You promised not to tell anyone about Kathlyn's problem!“ Rebecca obviously seemed confused but irritated at the same time. „What? That's bullshit. I didn't tell anyone!“ Henry continued yelling, he was beyond disappointed in Rebecca. He really thought he had found a trustworthy friend with Becca but it seemed that trust had been misplaced „Then how did Beth know? And why would she talk to Kathlyn about me having a conversation about my girlfriend's very personal issue with you?“ Rebecca shrugged and grew furious herself „I wouldn't know...“ She was about to add more to that statement but Henry interrupted her again „You know what- save it. I don't care whatever bullshit excuse you are going to come up with to talk yourself out of this. I'm here to pick up that file I gave you- and don't even bother asking me to not tell Nick and Megan about this... They need to know what kind of a backstabbing person you are. I'm really disappointed in you, I thought we were friends...“

Truth be told it had been a very long time since someone had spoken to Rebecca the way Henry just did and she didn't like it at all, but since she wasn't feeling very well today, she couldn't come up with the words to convince him, she didn't tell anyone. She froze and Henry got more angry. „I want my documents back, now!“ Rebecca picked them up from the table and handed them over to him. He snatched them from her and wagged his finger at her „I swear to god, if you tell anyone about that contract too, I will make sure you'll never practise law again...“ She just stood there and took it, not able to reply nor make a move, she just stood there and waited for him to leave. Once he hurried out of her house, Rebecca felt her heart rate quicken and dizziness occuring. She felt like she was about to faint any second but managed to hold onto the table for support. Danielle had heard Henry yelling and she rushed to see if Rebecca was okay. „Madame Cooper, are you okay?“ Rebecca didn't answer, she just nodded in the slightest way „Yeah sure, I just- can you- Can you please get me some water, Danielle?“ She dropped onto the chair and wiped her face with her hands. Her vision got blurry. Danielle came back with a glas of cold water and urged Rebecca to go and lay down a bit. Rebecca had not been very close with her aunt but she was the only relative left and Danielle was sure that deep down Rebecca did care about that and behind all this tough talk and strong attitude facade of hers, Danielle also knew Rebecca was still a human being, living - breathing – feeling – and right now she was hurting.

In the evening Nick called Henry, which was nothing special, they often spoke over the phone but this time was going to be different, Henry was still very upset with Rebecca and he was determined to tell Nick about what she had done. After Henry had told Nick everything, Nick stood by Rebecca one hundred percent. He didn't believe for a second that she was capable of doing something like that to someone very dear to her and Henry was very dear to her, otherwise she wouldn't have helped him with his case and be as nice to him as she was whenever they met. „Not possible, Henry... I can assure you... She would never do something like that.“ Their conversation got Henry thinking. What if Rebecca really didn't tell anyone?

Two days later he had another conversation with Kathlyn about the whole thing and he asked her how exactly Beth was made aware of Kathlyn's issue. Hesitantly Kathlyn told the truth and admitted that Beth had been in the café when he met with Rebecca and that got Kathlyn so jealous that she wanted to get Rebecca out of the way. The truth was, Beth had overheard Henry telling Rebecca about Kathlyn's insecurity and since Beth was good friends with Kathlyn, she went and told her. Henry couldn't believe Kathlyn would do something like that and twist the facts like that. They both decided to take a break from dating.

He felt like an idiot for attacking Rebecca the way he had and decided to go over to her place to apologise. He rang the doorbell and waited for Danielle to open the door. Once she did, Henry saw the most spiteful look on Danielle's face and he was surprised by it. She had always been smiling, but now she seemed very tense. „Salut Danielle.“ He tried to bring a smile to her face with his cheerful voice, but it didn't work. „What can I do for you Monsieur Cavill?“ She didn't open the door for him, Henry was confused. Then he realised that she must have overheard him yelling at Rebecca, so he turned serious and tried to explain. „I'm here to apologise to Becca.“ He held up a bouquet. „I brought flowers...“ Danielle nodded, slowly but surely the look on her face softened and she let him walk in. „I am on my way out, but I will give you a vase so you can take the flowers upstairs with you.“ Henry took off his jacket and turned on his heel to face Danielle „Upstairs?“ Danielle didn't even bother to stop walking into the kitchen when she answered him „Madame Cooper isn't feeling very well. She had a dizzy spell the other day and the doctor ordered her to stay in bed.“ Henry grew concerned „Oh no. Is she okay?“ Danielle nodded while filling the vase with water. She took the flowers from Henry and placed them nicely into the vase. „She will be. Her schedule has been crazy these last months and then the news of her aunt passing away- Who, by the way- was the last person left of her family- and then you coming in here like a maniac - threatening her to take the closest thing she has to a family, away from her- certainly didn't help.“ Henry swallowed „I didn't know...“ Danielle cut him off „Of course you didn't... You didn't even give her a chance to explain.“ Henry felt beyond bad about this, he really needed to go see Rebecca and apologise. Danielle took her bag and gave Henry the vase with the flowers. „Go. Apologise! And don't mess this up.“ Henry was taken by surprise, that woman sure was no push over. As nice and quiet as he had gotten to know her, she really knew how to put someone in his place.

Upstairs he found her bedroom with the door left wide open. She was alone in that house, there was no real point of needed to close the door anyway. He knocked on the doorframe a little hesitant. Rebecca was lying in her bed and seemed to be trying to get some sleep. „Henry?“ She asked in a very faint voice. He stepped inside „Hey“ Was all he managed to say, while stepping closer to her. „How did you get in here? I'm really not up for any visitors right now, let alone for someone to yell at me for something I didn't do-“ He looked at the flowers. „I know you didn't. That's why I'm here. I want to apologise to you... I – I was wrong and I'm so sorry for yelling at you...“ Rebecca tried to sit up a little more and saw the flowers „These are for you“ He was hoping that would cheer her up just a little bit and fortunately her face formed the slightest smile. He placed the flowers on her nightstand „May I?“ He asked if he could sit on her bedside, as there was no other seat in reach. She nodded „Sure. Thanks Henry, they look lovely.“ He was struggling to find the right words but kept trying „So it turns out Beth was in that café, too and Kathlyn had a problem hearing about it from her and knowing we met there – privately – so, she kind of let me to believe that you went public with that information I shared with you...“ Rebecca scoffed, she was impressed but also disappointed what people were capable of coming up with, when they saw an opportunity of getting rid of someone, or be given a more positive image by just twisting some facts. „I see“ Was all Rebecca said.

Henry wasn't even sure if Rebecca would forgive him, but he really wanted her to „We decided to take a break from dating - you know?“ She looked at him for a second „I'm sorry, to hear that, Henry.“ Henry waved it off „Oh please, don't feel sorry for that– Danielle told me about your aunt... I'm so sorry for your loss“ Rebecca nodded „Thanks. We weren't really close, though. Quite the opposite really, but... I guess it was just nice to know, that I still had some family left... But – well... not anymore“ Henry listened closely and nodded, understanding very well were she was coming from. „Danielle also told me about that dizzy spell of yours“ Rebecca waved it off „Oh well, just a lot going on – I sometimes have them but I- know when it is time to sit down before I fall and break something–„ She forced a smile and paused before looking over to the door „Danielle is leaving the doors open and she secured all sharp edges – childproof – you know? So that when I need to get up at night, I have no barriers.“ Henry looked a little perplexed „Wait... You're alone at night? I thought Danielle was staying here?“ She shook her head „Nope, she has a daughter who recently got twins... She needs to be at home more than she can help me here...“ Henry still didn't seem to be okay with that fact „Then why wouldn't you hire someone to stay over night?“

Rebecca raised an eyebrow at him „I've tried. You have no idea how hard it is to find someone- As soon as they hear how old I am, they end the conversation. Apparently they only offer those services for elderly people... I even tried offering to double the money but...“ While Rebecca explained, Henry started taking off his shoes and Rebecca stopped mid-sentence „What are you doing?“ Then Henry swung his legs over and laid down next to her on the mattress „I'm staying tonight.“ Rebecca made a surprised face but then objected „No, you're not!“ She said and he shook his head „No discussion there Becca, I'm staying- It's the least I can do after this whole thing...“ Rebecca chuckled softly about how plain and simple he made this seem „Oh-kay“ She tried to accept it „But for the record, I will not pay you double for this“ Henry laughed at that „This service is at zero-cost for you, Miss“ Rebecca smirked „Well in that case- tripple it“ They both laughed some more before Henry turned serious again and Rebecca tried to comfort him a little „So, do you think you and Kathlyn will have a chance after all?“ Henry shrugged „I don't know-“ He faced her lying on his side and seemed a little thoughtful „Truth be told I don't want to talk about her right now.“ Rebecca nodded „I get it...“ There was a bit of a pause until she made a thoughtful face herself „One question though...“ Henry looked at her curiously until she asked „Who the fuck is Beth?“ Henry laughed some more and wrapped his arm around Becca's shoulder, then gave her a kiss on her forehead „I missed you, Cooper.“ She cuddled a little into his embrace and closed her eyes „I missed you too.“


	3. (D)rafting

„So I was thinking, we could ask Charlie to cancel on his trip to Fiji with Henry and instead, have only Rebecca go there with Henry..“ Megan stated as she folded some of the laundry, Nick slowly nodded his head „That is a great idea! But then Charlie would ask questions – We need to _make him_ stay“ Megan nodded and both continued plotting to pair off Henry and Rebecca. Rebecca and Henry had become very close friends after everything that happened with Kathlyn, so they shared a lot of time together and it came as no surprise that Henry asked her to join Charlie and him for that trip to Fiji. She was red-hot for that trip.

Two weeks later Henry. Charlie and Rebecca were on their way to Fiji. Unfortunately Megan's plan didn't work, to a point where Charlie got a bit suspicious, so they decided to let him go with them, before he would notice something was up. After settling in, the three of them went to get some dinner. They were all pretty tired from the flight and ended up going to sleep much earlier than they had initially planned. They only had 10 days to spend on the island and wanted to make use of every minute of their time there. After the first 3 days of getting used to the climat and different time zone and after some sight-seeing and serious clubbing, they were planing a rafting tour down Navua River. Joining them were several other people who all wanted to raft down the river. They were split into teams of six for each boat. As the weight needed to be distributed as equally as possible, Henry and Charlie were on one side and Rebecca across from Charlie with two other, lighter dudes than Charlie and Henry were. Their 'skipper' was in the center of the back of the boat. All of them had a blast. Rebecca was not used to this much fun and was already having sore muscles from all the laughter they all shared. Henry felt how all the work stress fell off of him right from the time they set foot on Fiji. He also felt something change in the way he perceived Rebecca and that was something Charlie noticed as well. In the evening when they all went to their rooms, Charlie decided to pay his brother a visit and ask him about Rebecca.

Henry swung the door open and laughed at his little brother „Hey! Want a drink?“ Charlie nodded and walked in, closing the door behind him, his hands in his pockets, he was unsure how to approach his brother about his observations today. They sat down together and enjoyed the sun-downer with a glas of whiskey. Henry sighed „This is perfect... I should text Rebecca to come over as well“ Charlie furrowed his brows „I bet she is already asleep...“ Henry shrugged, he started to type a message to her anyways and then chuckled a little „I bet she is going to have nightmares about falling into the water when trying to get off the boat...“ Charlie let out a breath of air in amusement, too „Yeah- She totally almost did... But, thanks to you - she didn't – and landed smoothly in your arms.“ Henry cocked an eyebrow and then looked up from the display of his phone over to his brother. Trying to read his brother's facial expression and make sense of where this conversation was going. „What?“ Was all he managed to ask his younger brother. Charlie shrugged and chuckled softly „I don't know man- It is just- very obvious that you're both attracted to each other, that's all...“ Henry made a face „You are saying this because you base this assumption solely on the fact that I didn't let her fall into the water earlier?“ Charlie shook his head „No Hen, I am basing this assumption on many more occations during this trip alone- All those inside jokes – How you both gaze at each other – Oh and you always find a way to touch, even if it is just her laughing about a joke of yours, she touches your arm, or you ending up with your hand on her lower back- It's pretty obvious man.“ Henry leaned a little towards his brother, then he slammed back into his seat with his back again „No- we're just friends.“ Again Charlie raised an eyebrow „Sure. So far...“ Henry scoffed and shook his head, taking another sip. He wasn't going to let it show that his brother was right, but deep down he knew he felt more for her than just a friendship.


	4. Playing with Fire/Water

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

  
  
The next day Charlie complained about having a major headache and asked to be excused for the water obstacle course they had planned. The best part about it was that Henry had it booked exclusively for the three of them and for four hours. The inflatable action-packed water park was bobbing in a pristine lagoon close to their hotel. It had a rodeo slide, monkey bars, wiggle bridge and one big action tower. The sun was shining relentlessly that day, so that activity was a welcome cool-down. Once Henry and Rebecca arrived at the course, they got some instructions and were told to leave the course around 5.30 PM. Rebecca noticed that Henry had been pretty quiet until the instructor left them alone. „What's going on in that head of yours?“ She asked and took off the tunic she wore above her bikini. Henry shrugged „Oh – You know, I'm just a little bummed about Charlie not feeling too well today. He was very excited about this...“ Rebecca nodded and tossed the tunic over the sunbed next to them. She didn't believe for a second that this was what was actually up with him but she decided to play along: „Yeah, I know- he sent multiple videos to me before our trip to show me how much fun it is.“ Henry took off his cap and flip-flops, as he was already in his swim trunks. He They both walked over to the start symbol „Are you up for a little challenge?“ Henry looked over at her and watched her pull her hair up in a bun. His gaze went up and down, her body was flawless. Unlike most slender women, she did have some perfectly shaped boobs and one sexy bum. It all seemed pretty tight, if only he could get his hands on her to be sure. He nodded „Sure, what's the price?“ Rebecca looked back at him and shrugged but then came up with something. „The loser pays all drinks tonight!“ Henry started smiling „Alright... So make sure you have your purse ready, sweety“ In that instant Henry ran off and Rebecca turned her head to give him a look about the 'sweety' remark. She ran after him just a second later.

They both had so much fun on that island and each round they would make up a new bet but after 10 rounds they didn't even remember half of the bets made, nor who won which round and truth to be told, it did not matter as they were having a blast. They both felt like children again, having fun – laughing – screaming – running and completely forgetting about their surroundings and time. At one point, Rebecca took the lead and when they were both in the tunnel, Henry grabbed her from behind, picked her up and threw her back into the water behind him. Rebecca rushed after him for revenge and caught up to him just before a slide. When she jumped onto his back, they both slid down rapidly and ended up separately in the water. Both were laughing uncontrollably. Then, when Henry helped Rebecca out of the water and pulled her a little too powerful, it caused Rebecca to stumble into his chest. Both their bodies were wet from the course. It would be a lie to pretend his body did not feel amazing against hers. All those flexed muscles of his and his big hands steadying her by her sides. She pulled back almost immediately though. Henry was trying very hard to not think too much about how close she had just been and that he actually felt her naked, wet skin on his and far better, he even got to feel her perfectly formed boobs pressed against his chest. He cleared his throat and chuckled „You okay?“ She nodded, also chuckling she wiped a bit of water from her face „Yes- Goodness... This is so much fun – but...“ She pressed her hand onto his upper arm and removed it again, before taking a closer look „You have a sun burn, mister“ Henry looked at his arm as well, then raised an eyebrow while looking a little more closely at her skin „So do you... Your shoulders are glowing“ Rebecca checked „Oh no, shit.“ Henry checked the time „Well, it is only 20 more minutes left for us anyways and truth be told, I am out of breathe and absolutely not able to take this parcour just one more time.“ Rebecca started laughing softly „I feel the same way... Lets at least try to make it back to the exit in one piece“ He agreed and they both went a little slower towards the exit. Henry helped Rebecca out of the water one last time and couldn't stop smiling. This activity had been fun, but it had also brought them closer together, he thought. As they walked towards their clothes, someone rushed towards Henry and made photos like a maniac. A paparazzi, Rebecca thought. Luckily he was focusing taking pictures of Henry and Henry alone. Rebecca was getting in a real peeve when he started to ask indiscreet questions about his ex Kathlyn, he didn't seem to know they split because he asked how she was and if they wanted to get married anytime soon. Henry was a true professional until the point that he asked if Rebecca was his affair.

Rebecca just heard the sound of a 'click' and turned to face him, her facial expression really serious „Did you just take my picture?“ She walked a few steps towards him. The guy seemed to be caught off guard a little „Uhm, yes... Why?“ She stopped in front of him „Erase it!“ She didn't move away and the guy was obviously starting to feel uncomfortable because Rebecca was pretty quick-tempered. „This is my work- you know? I have every right to make these photos“ Rebecca shook her head, she was not going to let him go anywhere with that photo of her „Erase it or I slam a fucking injunction on you, you understand me?“ He smirked, not sure whether to take Rebecca seriously or not „Come on now, this is the liberty of press...“ She remained as serious as one could be „Listen to me you little piece of shit... If you do not delete those photos right now, you will wish you were never born- you understand me?“ Henry was trying to calm Rebecca down „Come on Rebecca, it's not worth it.“ but she shook her head „No... This isn't right!“ The paparazzi tried once more „Listen lady, you clearly don't know what's right or wrong... I am allowed to take pictures-“ She countered „I'm a lawyer, I think I have a pretty good understanding of what's right and wrong. Thanks. Now erase it, or I will find out who your employer is and have you fired.“ He gulped „This is blackmail!“ Rebecca cocked an eyebrow „Blackmail is such a strong word... I call it atonement – and today is the day you face the music“ She insisted once more „Delete those fucking pictures- right the hell now!“ Nervous as the guy was by now, he deleted all the pictures he had taken that day and left in a hurry without saying another word. Rebecca kept walking and Henry followed. Getting dressed and heading back to the hotel, Henry apologized „I'm sorry, I swear didn't know there would be any paparazzi around!“ Rebecca waved it off „No worries. I'm just glad he erased the ones he took of me.“ Henry started to wonder why she was so camera-shy, she would actually make a pretty good model, she was stunningly beautiful but she was also the most camera-shy person he had ever met. He chuckled a little as they continued to walk „Where do get those lines from?“ He laughed some more „atonement – facing the music“ She nudged him in his side „I didn't mean to be funny“ He nodded „Oh I know and believe me- so does he!“

Both went straight to the restaurant in the hotel and also picked up something for Charlie. They brought it to his room and spend a bit of time there with him, telling him about what he had missed. Fortunately he was feeling much better and begged them both to repeat this sometime soon. Rebecca noticed that Henry dissociated a little from her and she wondered if it was about how she had treated that paparazzi or because of the questions he asked. Later on she decided to pay Henry a visit to talk about it and make sure he was okay. He opened the door to his suite and saw Rebecca leaning against the doorframe in a long white crochet pareos with a bottle of tequila in her hands. „You think Charlie wants to join us?“ She asked as she walked inside and Henry closed the door while shaking his head „No... He said he took way too many aspirins today – He doesn't want to get drunk tonight- but tomorrow he'll join us again!“ Rebecca nodded and dropped onto Henry's huge kingsize bed. He walked towards her and took the bottle from her, when she handed it to him. Preparing two glasses and opening the bottle, Henry returned and sat down next to Rebecca. „I forgot who won that challenge, so – I decided to bring a bottle tequila.“ He handed one of the filled glasses to her and said cheers before taking a big sip. Rebecca did the same and looked at Henry for a moment. He was caught up in thoughts somewhere. She was pretty sure his thoughts were with Kathlyn but she didn't dare to ask. She was too afraid what the answer would be. How much he was actually still in love with her and how much he would like her to be there right now.

When his beautiful blue eyes met hers, she bit her lower lip „What's on your mind?“ He shrugged and looked at his glas. „Don't tell me it's nothing, or it's Charlie... You have been like that ever since we arrived... Something is bothering you...“ She tried once more. Henry took another big sip from his tequila, he would need that to muster up enough courage to tell her. „A week before our trip, Kathlyn and I started texting again and this morning she called and asked if I would give her a second chance and I said yes“ Rebecca

furrowed her brows, did what he just say make sense? was she mad about it? jealous- even? She thought it was now or never. She placed her glass on the nightstand and quickly turned around to face him again. She wrapped her hands around his head and pulled him into a deep kiss. Henry almost dropped his glass when she did so. After a second of being caught off guard he started to feel her kiss. Her soft and warm lips were lingering on his. Before he could react, she broke the kiss and pulled back. „I'm sorry.“ Henry didn't say anything for a few moments, which made Rebecca even more nervous. What had she done? Then his facial expression turned from thoughtful to angry. „Why did you do this?“ Rebecca sighed „I just needed to know...“ Henry shook his head. „Becca... I just told you that I want to make things work with Kathlyn – How could you do this to me?“ Rebecca was probably just as surprised about her sudden emotional outburst as Henry was, so she just shrugged and looked at him. That look on her face, Henry would never forget it. She was disappointed, maybe even heartbroken and the worst part was, he was too. He wanted to kiss her back, badly but he had also already promised Kathlyn a second chance and he was a man of his word. His anger towards Rebecca was completely misplaced because if anything, he was mad at himself for not telling her about Kathlyn and for not making a move towards Rebecca earlier himself. „I don't want to lose you as a friend...“ Wow, Rebecca thought- She was in the friendzone- Alright – Okay – Probably it was better that way. She shrugged again „Alright...“ Then she got up from his bed and walked towards the door, before she walked out she turned around once more and apologized again „I really am sorry for that – I crossed a line and I shouldn't have.“

[...]

A few days after Charlie, Henry and Rebecca returned home, Rebecca went to visit Megan and Nick at their place. It was around noon so Nick was still at work but Rebecca was going to stay long enough to meet with him, too. It was the first time they saw each other after Rebecca's vacation trip with the Cavill brothers. Megan placed a mug of coffee in front of her friend. While Rebecca was sitting on one of the bar stools at the kitchen counter, Megan leaned over from the other side „So... How was it?“ Rebecca smiled „It was a lot of fun- I can really recommend Fiji... It is one damn long journey to get there- but it is totally worth it...“ Megan nodded and smiled back at Rebecca a little mischievous „And- Did you and Henry enjoy your play date?“ She stared at Rebecca with big eyes and Rebecca sighed „Charlie told you, huh?“ Megan just nodded with a big grin on her face „Did you two get any- closer?“ Rebecca took a sip from the coffee then sighed again and put the mug down on the kitchen counter „I kissed him.“ Megan's mouth dropped open „You – what?“ She put her hand in front of her still open mouth „OMG- Rebecca! This is awesome... What happened?“ Rebecca was a bit confused by just how excited Megan had gotten about this but she decided to ignore that and replied unaffectedly „What do you think happened- I made things a 1000 times worse...“ Megan furrorwed her brows „That's not possible... How?“ Rebecca clicked her tongue and stared at the mug before she shrugged and straight out told her friend what happened „Well, just before I kissed him... He told me that he and Kathlyn were basically back together“ Megan seemed shocked „basically?“ Rebecca nodded „Yep. They are... It's official. I'm a bitch“ Megan shook her head „No you're not- You took a chance...“ She paused for a bit and then added „Finally, you took a chance on someone...“ Rebecca raised her eyebrows „Yeah, well – and look were it got me- The rest of the vacation was so awkward and then on the flight back – and I mean the long one- the one from australia to dubai – Charlie wanted to take pictures out of the window of the plane for his kids and therefore he was sitting on the side – which left me sitting right next to Henry and it was- it was just – awkward“ Rebecca bit her lower lip. „What did you say after you kissed him?“ She shrugged „I said that I was sorry and that I needed to know...“ Megan nodded „That's so hot.“ Rebecca furrowed her brows „How is that hot?“ Megan didn't bother answering and kept asking „What did he say?“ Rebecca sighed again „He said he didn't want to lose me as his friend- so... Not only did I act like a total bitch, I also made a complete fool of myself.“ Megan shook her head „No you didn't. You took a chance and you probably just did that because you thought it was your last chance...“ Rebecca looked at her friend and forced a smile „Yeah- But- I guess I was too late anyways...“ Nick came through the front door „Honey, I'm home“ Rebecca grabbed Megan by her arm „Please don't tell him!“ Megan nodded and Rebecca let go of her arm soon enough for Nick to not see it. „Hey Becca! What a nice surprise“ They hugged and spoke about the vacation as well as about everything that was going on with the kids, Nick and Megan.


	5. Keys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi There, I really hope you like the story so far, if you do please leave lots of love below and tell me what you think- and please leave kudos - if you will <3

Henry and Kathlyn were back together and things seemed to work out pretty well at first, but Henry had two problems: one being that he had not yet told Kathlyn about Rebecca's kiss and the other one being that he couldn't stop thinking about it. He knew he was being completely unfair to Kathlyn. It took a few more weeks until Henry and Rebecca were finally back to talking to each other in a normal way but some weird distance remained. Again, a case had helped them cross paths and forget about what happened. This time the legal matter concerned Kathlyn and her bakery. Rebecca was happy to help and managed to get the case dismissed. When Rebecca walked into the bakery to hand Kathlyn some papers concerning the case, Kathlyn brought up the kiss: „You know, Rebecca... Henry told me about that kiss...“ Rebecca turned around slowly, she had already been on her way out, _why the hell would Kathlyn bring this up now? Why?_ She looked at her a little unsettled. „I was wondering if you would come here and apologise – but you didn't... I guess I'll take it that you helping me with the case, is your way of saying sorry?“ Rebecca licked her lips. She sighed as she walked a few steps towards Kathlyn „No... I actually just wanted to help because you asked me to...“ Kathlyn smiled softly „You mean- because Henry asked you to?“ Rebecca shrugged „What's the difference?“ Kathlyn raised an eyebrow „Are you in love with him?“ The nerve that woman had, to ask Rebecca that. Rebecca had never been someone to go around and tell people about her feelings, too often she had been let down and all too often she didn't even have anyone to talk about those kinds of feelings. „Why would you care?“ She was going to settle this conversation lawyer-style, answer questions by asking new ones. Kathryn shrugged „I care because I like you and I really care about Henry and because I know he is not going to cross you off his life... I need to know.“ Rebecca forced a smile „He's with you... Isn't he?“ Kathlyn nodded „Then you have nothing to worry about“ She turned around and left. _Right, Rebecca that make total sense- because you would never make a move on him while he is with someone else?_ No- that wasn't it - but- Henry sure as hell wouldn't cross that line.

\---

It was a rugby game night in London. Some of the Cavill brother's, friends and family were gathered around a table in a small and crowded pub. They were eating tacos and burgers and enjoying a few beers. Henry had his arm around Kathlyn and they were anxiously following the game, it was a neck-and-neck race, the game was coming to an end in just a few more minutes. Meanwhile Rebecca was checking her phone over and over again, Nick was telling her to stop and enjoy the game, but when she just didn't listen. Nick just let her wait for that damn email she was waiting on from a client. When the reception of her phone got lost, minutes after England beat Scottland, she walked out of the pub. There it was, the email was finally there. When she was half-way through reading the mail, a guy approached her from the side and started flirting with her „Did it hurt?“ Rebecca didn't move, just her eyes shot over to him in an annoyed manner „When you felt from heaven, I mean?“ He checked her out and scanned her figure up and down, leaning a little closer to her and blocking her way with one of his arms. Rebecca ducked her head from under his arm and freed herself from his encirclement. He smirked „Don't be so shy- We could have a ton of fun tonight, if you want us to?“ Rebecca raised an eyebrow, she was anything but shy, but he just really wasn't her type „Sorry mate, not happening.“ He scoffed then grabbed her by her arm „Why? You think you're something better?“ Rebecca snatched her arm away from his grasp. „You touch me again and I will rip your throat out, with my teeth!“ He had a repulsive laugh „Uhh, I'd love to see you try, honey!“ Rebecca furrowed her brows as he was blocking her way again. „Get the fuck out of my way...“ He didn't care and instead stepped even closer to her, dragging her close to him by the fabric of her coat. In that instant Nick approached him from behind and pinned the guy against the glass of the pub. „If you know what's good for you, you leave her alone... got it?“ The guy just nodded. Rebecca walked inside she was shaking. Inside she saw half her table staring at her, they had all seen what was going on out there, including Henry, who was the first to ask „Are you okay?“ His voice didn't sound very worried, it sounded rather angry and truth be told, if Kathlyn hadn't been there and kept him from walking out there to help Rebecca, he would have done more to the guy than just tell him off, as his brother did. Rebecca started picking up her stuff hastily „I just want to go home.“ When she took the purse out of her bag, Henry stopped her. „It's fine- I'm taking care of the check- You're all invited.“ Rebecca stopped for a second and looked at Henry. „Thanks“ In just those few seconds he could see she wasn't okay, she was upset about what happened but the fact that he couldn't comfort her, caused him a feeling of unease. Nick placed his hand on Rebecca's shoulder once he reached the table as well, Rebecca startled „It's okay- He's gone- Where are you going?“ Nick wondered. „I'm heading home.“ Nick licked his lower lip, he wouldn't let Rebecca walk home after what just happened „Fine. I'll drive you.“ She shook her head „No! It's fine. You guys stay here and enjoy the rest of the night... I would just be a buzzkill tonight“ Henry couldn't believe Nick actually let her go home by herself, but he did. Henry's unease about Rebecca leaving became obvious to Kathlyn when he started tapping his foot on the ground and checking his phone over and over, what was he thinking? That she would text him? He was shifting in his seat over and over again and he looked to the door a few times. When Kathlyn went to the restroom, he texted Rebecca to check if she was okay. Megan looked over at Henry and didn't need to see the display to know who he was texting, she was worried, too. Rebecca made her way home without any further nuisances. She lived in a wealthy residential area, the closer she got, the saver she felt. While she was physically unharmed, her thoughts were running wild about that guy hassling her. Her phone vibrated. It was a text message from Henry:

<are you ok? text me when you're at home!>

Part of her wanted to text him back right away, just to have him stop worrying but then also Megan texted her and Simon and Nick followed shortly after. She rolled her eyes and put the phone back into her pocket. She stood at her front door and went through her stuff to find her keys but she couldn't find them. Her search went on and she became more upset and frantic when she just couldn't find it. It wasn't going to be a problem, she could just enter the security code, press her hand against the fingerprint-screen and she would be inside, but she did want to know where her key was. She froze: What if that bastard had stolen it from her jacket, when he pulled her towards him? She was starting to feel a very uncommon feeling: fear. That feeling had been present during most of her childhood and teenager years but ever since she came of age, she had been able to replace it by a feeling of self-confidence and infallibility. Not once had she felt that way again since - and she was determined not to let this douchebag change that for her now.

Once inside, she placed a chair and a small table in front of the door, it was a completely irrational move, as the door opened into the house and would most likely just push the light stuff away, instead of really blocking the entrance what she had actually planned with it. She took her phone and texted everyone back that she was at home. Then she asked Megan if she saw her key somewhere on the table or anywhere near it, but when Megan texted back 'no', Rebecca really got worried. She ignored the second part of Megan's message, about how she managed to get into her house and if she was missing her house-key. Swiping the text message aside she dialed the number of a key service. A young man answered the phone. So far his day had been pretty calm, not that they did not have anything to do, quite the opposite really, but most of their clients were people who were ordering new keys for new houses, not really someone like Rebecca who was worried a psychopatic person might have stolen her key and was about to break into her house while she was sleeping. Also she expected the key-service-guy to come over right away, to exchange the locks.

That was the start of Rebecca's fling with a much younger guy.

Megan's birthday was up and for whatever stupid reason, Rebecca had agreed to take Jake with her. They didn't really have anything in common and from Rebecca's point of view it was just sex, nothing more. Jake however was head over heals for her and wanted to convince her that they could be more. A few hours into Megan's birthday party, Nick, Charlie, Jake and Henry were sitting on the couch while the women were seated around the table in the dining room. Henry didn't like Jake, for obvious reasons, but he couldn't argue the fact that he seemed like a nice and very down to earth guy, he was even funny. When Charlie and Nick both got up to get some more drinks from the kitchen, Rebecca happened to walk past the couch and Jake took his chance and reached for her arm. Pulling her onto his lap. Henry took a sip from his beer, trying to act normal, after all Kathlyn was around and he had no business telling Rebecca who to date or whatever it was they were doing. Still he listened closely to their little dirty talk. „What do you think you're doing?“ She asked Jake provocatively and he smirked at her „I just miss the warmth of your body“ Rebecca smirked but pushed him away slightly, as he wanted to kiss her „Well, we are not alone, so...“ She said as Jake shrugged indifferent, trying again to kiss her. She still didn't let him: „There are borders which should not be overstepped.“ She added and he licked his lips „I thought you loved when I breach your borders?“ He tried to kiss her again, this time he succeeded „Well, that kind of breach is accepted.“ Rebecca confessed and he raised an eyebrow kissing her again „Just accepted?“ She kissed him back more intense „Well - okay- encouraged“ He kissed her once again on her lips „Encouraged, huh?“ And Rebecca gave in with a grin on her face „Demanded.“ Both continued tongue kissing until Henry cleared his throat. Rebecca pulled away from Jake. „Sorry“ Jake promptly apologized to Henry and Rebecca scoffed a little amused. _What a pushover_ , she thought of Jake, but since he was a pretty good lover for his young age, she would generously ignore that fact. However, she wasn't going to apologise to Henry, instead she darted a glance at him which told him, she didn't feel sorry about a thing. Pushing herself back up, she left without saying another word. Henry watched her leave, he had his mind in the gutter. He was imagining rushing after her and 'demanding' the shit out of her in the hallway or wherever he would catch up to her. This whole 'breach of borders' talk had obviously done something to him but he needed to keep his cool and act normal.  
When he came to his senses again, he was looking right into Kathlyn's eyes. She was sitting across the room, at the table and she was staring back at him. He smiled at her softly. They were having problems - again – they still had, actually because Kathlyn just didn't feel good enough about her body to let him see her naked. It even went that far that she would shower in a swimsuit when he was around, just to make sure he wouldn't get to see her naked. Again, Henry was sure that his desire about Rebecca was just a result from the lack of sex he had with Kathlyn. It all made sense, didn't it?

Kathlyn had seen how Henry looked at Rebecca but Kathlyn wasn't missing out on anything either. She was secretly texting with her ex-boyfriend and actually thinking about to call it quits with Henry, because she felt like she was in over her head about their relationship. Those love scenes with his co-stars at work certainly did not help her build enough trust and he was this a-list celebrity and she just an overweight woman with a small bakery, making hardly enough money to make a living with it.

The next two weeks were eventul for Kathlyn and Henry. Henry had found out about Kathlyn texting with her Ex and they had a falling out about it. Kathlyn, on the other hand, was accusing Henry of having an affair with one of his co-stars from set, after he admitted having a problem with him and Kathlyn hardly ever having sex. Her jealousy and trust issues were also a problem. At the end of the heated discussion, they both calmed down and decided it would be best to break up.

Henry left her apartment with a deep sigh and once he walked down the street to his car, he realized he only had his car keys but he had left the key to his house at her place. He even remembered where he placed them. He wasn't going to go back tonight, so he drove to Nick's place, only to find that they weren't at home. Maybe Nick was at Rebecca's place, he thought and drove there next.

At her place, he rang the doorbell but already noticed neither Nick's nor Megan's car was parked at her place, maybe Rebecca at least knew where they were. Danielle opened the door and smiled brightly „Monsieur Cavill“ Henry loved the sound of that. Her french accent was beautiful. He smiled back at her „Madame Danielle. Is Rebecca around?“ She nodded „Qui qui. She is just- a little busy right now...“ Danielle hesitated but opened the door for Henry to walk in. „Please come inside.“ In the hallway, Henry could hear Rebecca laughing out loud. It was a playful laugh. _Oh no,_ it occured to him, Jake was there- and they were having 'fun' he imagined. Danielle on the other hande acted as if she didn't hear a thing, she was such a professional at her work. Leading Henry into the kitchen, she offered him something to drink and asked him to take a seat on the couch in the living room. A few moments later, Rebecca rushed past Henry and the couch swiftly. At first she hadn't seen him but once she spotted someone sitting on the couch, she turned around and startled a little. Goodness, she looked devine in that short dark red satin kimono with trumpet arms. „Holy shit. Henry?“ Danielle rushed over from the kitchen „Mademoiselle, Monsieur Cavill is here to see you“ Rebecca nodded and tied up the kimono a little tighter, just in case anything did show. „I can see that- What are you doing here?“ She asked and wiped her hair back. In that instant Jake walked into the room as well. To Henry's surprise, he was fully dressed „Same time tomorrow?“ And then Jake spotted Henry too „Oh hey- Henry... What are you doing here?“ Rebecca scoffed „That's none of your business, Jake.“ She walked over to him and pushed him towards the front door „But- Hey, I have a right to ask what he's doing at my girl's house in the middle of the night...“ Rebecca raised an eyebrow and stopped leading him into the direction of the door for a second „First and foremost, I am not your girl and secondly it is not the middle of the night“ He smirked at her and tried to lean in for a kiss but she pulled back from him and then escorted him to the door. „It's time to leave, Jake.“ He raised an eyebrow and leaned against the door before he would leave he needed to know: „So- Tomorrow?“ He caressed her arm up and down and winked at her. She just smiled „I'll text you.“ He bit his lower lip „Alright. Bye wild-thing!“ She rolled her eyes and closed the door behind him, without any further comment. Henry was standing in the hallway and couldn't help but chuckle „I think you handled this very smoothly“ She raised an eyebrow at him, then walked past him, back into the living room. „I know. Thanks.“ Henry followed her into the living room.

Danielle waved goodbye „Salut Mademoiselle Cooper et Monsieur Cavill, bon soir.“ Rebecca just nodded and Henry smiled softly at Danielle and waved her goodbye. Once she left, Rebecca dropped onto the couch and looked up at Henry who was standing next to the couch „So... What's up?“ Henry stood in front of her „Do you know where Nick is?“ She nodded „They are in Jersey with the kids.“ Henry clicked his tongue „Shit.“ Rebecca was a little surprised, she was sure never to have heard him curse before. „What about Charlie – Simon?“ Rebecca got up from the couch and stood in front of him with her arms crossed „They are on a concert in Manchester... What's going on?“ Henry sighed and put his hands in his pockets „I forgot my key - at home.“ Rebecca slowly nodded her head up and down, she didn't buy it. „Oh-kay...“ Henry waved it off „Well in that case I will just sleep in my car tonight“ When he made an attempt to walk away, Rebecca stopped him by his arm „You can stay here.“ She let go of him and walked past him to get the remote for the garage „Here“ She handed him the remote „You can park your car in the garage. I will go take a shower, get one of the spare rooms ready for you and you can meanwhile go ahead and make yourself at home.“ Henry sighed again „Thanks Becca!“ She nodded and did as announced. While she was getting ready, Henry had lighted up the fireplace, lighted each and every candle Rebecca had in the living room and was preparing some snacks and wine for them.

Rebecca walked into the living room and was amazed at what he had done while she had been away. She walked into the kitchen „Wow... You did make yourself at home, didn't you?“ He chuckled „Don't mind if I do.“ She chuckled too and stood behind him. „I also prepared some snacks“ Henry said and pushed two bowls over to her and she took them in her hands „In that case there is only one thing missing...“ Henry turned around with two glasses of wine and a wine bottle. Rebecca smiled at him softly, then looked at him impressed: „Marry me?“ They both chuckled and walked over to the couch. Once they were both cozy on the couch, Rebecca thought it was time to ask. „So where did you really leave your key?“ Henry scoffed, feeling a little caught but he wasn't going to keep the white lie going for much longer: „At Kathlyn's... We broke up...“ Rebecca nodded „That's what I thought...“ Henry raised an eyebrow at her „What? Why? How?“ Rebecca shrugged „Well, if you really would have forgotten your key at your place, you could have asked Kathlyn – but instead you come here looking for your brothers and tell me you'll sleep in your car if you don't get to either one of them tonight.“ He shrugged „Yeah, well- if you put it like that, I guess that was pretty obvious.“ She took a sip from the wine „What happened?“ He just shook his head. Rebecca knew that meant not to ask any further. He wasn't ready to talk about it but that was okay.

After a few hours of watching movies and talking about anything but Kathlyn. Rebecca was asleep on the couch. Henry was still watching the movie when he got a text from Kathlyn, stating that she found his key. He didn't bother answering as she already stated that he could pick it up in the morning. Was she trying to punish him for their break up, or was she just not feeling like seeing him still tonight? He sure as hell didn't feel like seeing her tonight. He didn't know what she was about but honestly, he couldn't care less. He needed to close this chapter and move on. When he glanced over at Rebecca, he saw that she was sleeping, a smile formed on his previously rather serious-looking face. He got up and wanted to pick her up, to carry her to bed but she woke up. „What are you doing?“ She asked half asleep. Henry stopped „I will carry you to bed.“ She groaned „No, I'm still watching the movie.“ That made Henry chuckle „Okay, seriously- You were not watching the movie- You felt asleep...“ She made a face and wiped her eyes „Okay, maybe-“ Sitting up on the couch she sighed „In that case I will go to bed, if you don't mind. There's a TV in your room, if you would like to lie down, too?“ She suggested and Henry agreed.

After two more hours lying in bed, tossing and turning- Rebecca couldn't sleep anymore. She started checking emails on her phone. Henry couldn't sleep either and was thirsty, so he walked down the hall to get something to drink, hearing Rebecca curse about something, he knocked lightly on her door. She looked over to the door and turned on the little light next to her bed „Can't sleep?“ She asked and he scoffed then nodded „Seems like we have the same problem?“ She nodded and tapped with her hand onto the mattress, next to her. „Oh no- I'd rather not...“ He objected and Rebecca wondered „Why? Are you scared of me?“ He walked a little closer but only sat down on the very edge of the mattress „No... I just- I don't want to lie down in another men's bed.“ Rebecca let out a breath of air „What?“ He shrugged: „Well- I bet this is your main playground with Jake“ Rebecca smirked and put the phone away, then hit him with the back of her hand „It's not. Lie down- now!“ Ultimately Henry obeyed and laid down on his side, facing her. He smiled at her softly until she confessed: „Want me to tell you a secret?“ He raised his eyebrow „Sure!“ She licked her lips and smiled slightly „I've never had sex in this bed“ His eyes shot open in surprise „You are kidding me!“ She shook her head „Nope. It's bad for the Zen, that's why“ Henry was still not sure whether she was being serious „How is sex in bed, bad for Zen?“ She shrugged „I don't know, I read it somewhere years ago and from that point on – I've never had sex in the beds I sleep in“ Henry looked at her in silence for a moment until she expected a reply from him: „What?“ He scoffed: „That's the dumbest thing I have ever heard.“ She nudged him again „How dare you talk bad about Zen“ He chuckled some more and rubbed the spot she hit a little, pretending it hurt him. Then he got quiet again and just looked at her. She could see he was still sad about Kathlyn. She covered him with her blanket and stroke his cheek with one of her hands. No words needed, Henry thought. She got him and she knew just what he needed right now: closure. But he also needed to talk about it, but in his own pace. Most definitely not tonight. Both felt asleep soon after.


	6. Change of Pace

The next day Rebecca was sitting at her desk at work when she got a text message.

Henry: <got my key back>  
Rebecca answered <that's a good thing, right?>  
Henry replied: <not sure yet>

After a couple more minutes of no response from Becca, he sent another text

Henry: <dinner & drinks tonight at my place?>  
Rebecca smiled softly at the display of her phone: <copy that. 0800?>  
Henry: <0700, if you don't want to miss out on dinner>  
Rebecca: <what's on the card?>  
Henry: <Lasagne>  
Rebecca: <in that case, I'll be there at 0600>  
Henry chuckled before he answered one last time: <;-P>

Rebecca had texted Henry that she would not be able to make it to his place before 7.30 pm, something had come up at work and she couldn't let anyone else handle it. When she did arrived at his place she hid her face behind her hand „I'm so sorry for being late.“ Henry waved it off, chuckling a little before giving her a hug and offering her to come inside „No worries at all. I'm glad you're here now.“ They walked into his kitchen „I left you some lasagne.“ That made Rebecca suspicious „Seriously?“ Henry nodded, then took the lasagne out of the oven which was still put on warm-keeping mode and placed the piece on a plate „How come you left something over?“ Rebecca's question made Henry chuckle softly „Why wouldn't I?“ Rebecca shrugged and took off her jacket, which she placed on one of the bar stools. Then she took the cutlery out of one of his drawers and received the filled plate from Henry „Either it is not as good, which I doubt, because it smells amazing... or...“ Henry shook his head and then shrugged, cleaning up the empty lasagne dish „No. It's good. No worries. I just wasn't as hungry.“ That made Rebecca pout a little because it meant he was still heartbroken. She walked over to his table and sat down, before she started to eat. Once Henry had cleaned up everything in the kitchen he sat down across from her, checking his phone. Kal walked up to greet Rebecca „Oh hey you. I wasn't interesting enough when I walked in, but now that I'm eating it is something else, huh?“ She started petting him while she continued eating „You were right, this really is good.“ Henry forced a smile, not really looking up from his phone display. Rebecca stared at him for a bit while continuing to eat the lasagne before she stopped petting Kal and lowered his phone to the table, with two of her fingers. Henry finally looked at her „Sorry...“ She shook her head „What's going on?“ While Henry explained to her that he was still sad about how this thing with Kathlyn had turned out, Rebecca finished the lasagne and then got up to get her plate into the dishwasher. Henry stopped her and took the plate from her „Oh please! You don't have to.“ Rebecca stood in front of him and watched him walk back into the kitchen, she followed him. „Honestly, I mean- you obviously know her better than me- but I can totally imagine her cheating on you with her Ex“ Henry shrugged „I don't know- Maybe – That would explain why she never wanted sex but I don't think she would be the type to...“ Rebecca furrowed her brows „You have no idea what people are capable of.“ Henry objected „Oh- I do know that, Becca... Believe me, I do know that“ He was obviously refering to some former friendships and girlfriends who had completely violated his trust. Rebecca just realized that „Well, of course you do- Sorry- I didn't want to...“ Henry waved it off „It's okay.“ He sighed deeply and then clapped his hands once before rubbing them against each other, as if he was cold „Now- drinks?“ Rebecca just nodded.

After a few hours of drinking, both of them were getting really tired. Henry was completely wasted but Rebecca had expected something like that to happen. She had held back on the alcohol as much as she could without him noticing. „Come on pretty, lets get you to bed“ She said in a playful tone and tried to pull him up from the couch but obviously, he was way too heavy for her. He got up willingly a few moments later though „Maybe you're right... I just need to take Kal out for a little round“ Rebecca nodded, knowing that as soon as the fresh air of the night would hit him, he would be completely plastered. They were at the stairs when Rebecca reassured Henry that she would take care of Kal: „I'll take care of Kal before I leave.“ Before they started their way up the stairs, Henry stopped „Wait what? You can't go home, you're drunk too!“ Rebecca tried to pull him up the stairs once more and he followed her willingly „I won't drive, I promise. I will call a taxi.“ When they both finally arrived in his bedroom and Rebecca had helped him take off his trousers, Henry got into his bed. Rebecca covered him with his blanket and put his phone on his nightstand. „Try to get some sleep“ She gave him a good night kiss on his forehead before pulling away but Henry stopped her and pulled her close to him. She managed to steady herself just a few inches above him, Henry looked deep into her eyes „You are perfect, you know? When I first saw you, I thought you were the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and then I got to know you and I realized, that your beauty is just your second best feature“ She smiled softly at him and caressed his face with one of her hands as he let go of her. She left his room without saying another word. After she had taken care of Kal, as she promised she ordered herself a taxi and got home.

On her way home she checked her phone again, for the first time after arriving at Henry's place and saw a few text messages from Jake <I can't stop thinking about you. When will I see you again?> The next one sounded a little more greedy <I need you right now. Where are you?> and then an hour later <Where are you? I stopped by at your place and you weren't there> Rebecca was totally annoyed by now and then, while she was still reading through the messages, he gave her a call. She answered and rolled her eyes „Jake.“ He immediately started to yell „There you are! Where the fuck are you?“ Rebecca sighed „It's half past 2 in the morning, where do you think I am?“ Jake didn't calm down „So this means you're at home now? Sounds like you're in a car“ Rebecca rolled her eyes again „I am on my way home now... Can we please talk some other time?“ The conversation continued to be anything but smooth, at the end of it, Rebecca just hung up and paid the taxi driver once they arrived at her place. When she walked up to her door, someone rushed towards her from behind „Rebecca!“ She turned around completely startled when he grabbed her by her shoulders. It was Jake „What the hell, Jake! You're giving me a heartattack“ Jake licked his lips „I'm sorry. I just … I really needed to see you- Where were you?“ Rebecca was never going to tell him, he just had no right to demand an answer from her. „That's none of your business. Now if you'll excuse me, I want to go get some sleep.“ Jake rushed after her when she continued her way to the door and turned her around once more to face him „You smell like liquor- Who did you have drinks with?“ Rebecca slapped his hands down „Stop it, Jake! Just leave!“ She yelled at him and he held up his hands in surrender „Alright, okay... But tell me this one thing- What is this!?“ He pointed at them both „Huh? What am I to you?“ Rebecca shook her head, she couldn't believe he still didn't get it and she also realized something else at this point „I tell you what this was- This was one too many booty calls.“ Jake completely flipped at that comment of hers and he went on accusing her of having betrayed his trust and when he started insulting her, Rebecca had enough: „Go, Jake- Just leave- and don't bother ever reaching out to me again“ Jake was both mad as hell but also hurt by how cold she was towards him. Ultimately he left and Rebecca could go to sleep as planned but of course she wasn't able to fall asleep because as much as she was fine with the arrangement she had shared with Jake, she didn't like hurting people the way she had just hurt him.

The next day, Rebecca was in her office at home, preparing some papers, when Danielle walked in and placed a huge bouquet on her table. Rebecca was cautious about being pleased with the present as she was suspecting the flowers to be from Jake. She just nodded and thanks Danielle for bringing the flowers over. „Is that all you have to say?“ Danielle asked and Rebecca got a little suspicious „What do you mean?“ Danielle acted pretty weird, Rebecca thought „Do you like the flowers? Are you excited about them?“ Rebecca raised an eyebrow at her „Well, sure- it's a nice gesture- Thanks for bringing them to me“ In that moment, Henry appeared from behind the door „That's all? It's a nice gesture?“ Danielle shrugged, she had tried to get some bigger excitedment out of Rebecca but failed, she left without saying anything else. Henry walked towards Rebecca, she got up from her chair „Henry!“ They hugged and Rebecca seemed a little relieved „Oh, thank goodness those are from you!“ Henry raised an eyebrow „Of course they are...“ Rebecca stopped „Wait a second, did you really just do what I think you did? You hid behind the door to hear my reaction?“ Henry nodded with a smirk „Yeah, but honestly – I would have expected a little more than- _It's a nice gesture_...“ He mimiced Rebecca. She scoffed and put her hands in her sides with a soft smile on her face: „I love them, really! But I don't get why you would get me flowers?“ Henry smiled back at her: „Well, you being there for me yesterday – I just wanted to thank you...“ She smiled some more but then her smile faded „You were expecting these to be from someone else, weren't you?“ She sighed deeply and just nodded. Henry noticed something was lying heavy on her heart „What's wrong?“ Rebecca shook her head, denying issues was almost always her first reaction to issues and it had certainly become an automated mechanicism for her, but Henry didn't back off. He placed his hands on both her upper arms, while standing in front of her „What is it?“ Rebecca looked at him for a moment before giving in „I had to end things with Jake last night- Well, this morning, to be exact...“

Henry listened carefully when Rebecca told him the whole story and truth be told, he was pretty angry at the guy at this point „He didn't hurt you, did he?“ Rebecca shook her head „No. Honestly, I was surprised he could even get this angry – but I guess it's better that way anyways. Clearly he was interpreting much more into this whole hook up thing than we agreed on“ Henry nodded and then he pulled her into a hug. Danielle walked past Rebecca's office and spotted them both hugging, a grin formed on her face and she continued her way to the laundry room, while whispering „Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.“ Which means something like: all good things are worth waiting for... _but hold that thought, Danielle- It is not going to go that fast between the two._

A few weeks later

Rebecca met with Megan in a little café. Thomas' 10th birthday was coming up and they both wanted to surprise him with a special birthday party. After having discussed all their plans and finding a nice location for the party with the help of google, they were both sitting across each other and ordered another coffee. Megan looked over to another table, then back at Rebecca „That guy to your right is totally checking us out.“ Rebecca didn't even bother looking „I'm not interested.“ Megan quicked an eyebrow „You haven't even looked!? He's very handsome“ Rebecca smiled at Megan „Well if you are interested, go ahead girl...“ She chuckled and made a face „What's the matter with you? You usually at least take a look when I spot an opportunity like this for you...“ Rebecca scoffed „Yeah- No. I will take a bit of a break from men... The thing with Jake didn't end very well...“ Megan's facial expression grew concerned: „Oh no, what happened?“ Rebecca waved it off „Long story short, he grew too attached.“ Megan clicked her tongue „Sorry to hear that, doll.“ Rebecca shrugged and told Megan what happened the night Jake confronted her: „It's okay. I mean, the sex was great but for me it was just that- nothing more...“ Megan stared at her for a second „This sort of proofs my point: it is never **just** sex. -At least- one person is usually hoping for more...“ Rebecca shrugged and took a sip from the coffee. Megan suddenly wondered „So you broke up with him that same night he came to you?“ Rebecca thought about it for a second „Yes. He was so rude and it was already past midnight...“ Megan smirked at her „And he tried to reach you the whole evening?“ Rebecca nodded but she was a little confused: „Yeah, I didn't have the time to answer... Why are you so interested in this?“ Megan's smirk grew even bigger „Because I wonder what you were doing instead... You usually check your phone nonestop.“ Rebecca remembered being at Henry's place but she wasn't going to spit it out just like that. Megan continued summing up all the information she had „Wait – before you answer... Didn't Henry break up with Kathlyn a few weeks ago, too?!?“ The grin on her face got even bigger, she was so hoping for Rebecca and Henry to finally give it a try but she knew they were both too stupid to see how well they would fit together. Rebecca took another sip and tried to remain unaffected by Megan's quesitons and assumptions. „Yes, they did.“ Megan raised an eyebrow „So- is this somehow related?“ Rebecca shrugged and Megan started chuckling „Come on, doll.“ She paused for a second „You were at his place that night, weren't you?“ Rebecca rolled her eyes „Yes. I was“ She gestured Megan to not freak out in excitement just yet „But it wasn't like you think...“ Megan was still contemplating whether to believe Rebecca „Sure...“ Rebecca got defensive „Hey, I'm not lying... Nothing happened... Not really“ Megan smirked and wondered „Out with it!“ Rebecca sighed „Well, we did have a moment, I guess...“ Megan raised her eyebrow „What moment?“ Rebecca tried to explain „A moment- moment...“ Rebecca then told Megan about how Henry almost kissed her that night but also explained how drunk he had been and that this had probably been the reason for that particular 'moment'. „So, next week- when you both go on that trip to Florida, that is also just- you and him- going there as friends?“ Rebecca nodded „Yes. That's what we are. Friends. Nothing more, nothing less – But this trip is also about a business opportunity for Henry, so – No getting drunk, no nothing“ Megan nodded her head slightly. She decided to let Rebecca off the hook for now.  
  


The next day Rebecca met with Henry at her place and they discussed all the details to the business deal he was about to cut in Florida next week.

Rebecca had her legs pulled up while she was reading through the contract one last time. Henry sat right next to her and couldn't help but gaze at her for a moment until she nodded and put the file down on the table. „Alright, we should be able to work with that.“ She turned to face him „Want some more wine?“ Henry nodded with a soft smile on his face „Sure.“ He then watched her walk over into the kitchen to get some more wine and noticed a new picture on her wall. As she returned, he asked „That one is new“ He pointed to the canvas. Rebecca nodded, looking at it for a second before she returned to the couch and explained „It is actually not just a new piece of art-“ Henry raised an eyebrow „How so?“ She sighed a little „There is a safe behind it.“ Henry looked surprised „I've never taken you for someone who's scared to get robbed?“ Rebecca nodded with a slight smirk on her face „That's true... and I've never been-“ She poured some wine into his glas „until I noticed money going missing.“ Henry's surprise grew into shock „What?“ Rebecca just nodded and took a big sip from her glas of wine „Yep. It started about two month ago. Danielle approached me with it, because I usually do all many transfers digitally - but I have her draw money from one of my accounts in cash each week, for her to go and get groceries and all that... Well- and about two months ago, she noticed money was missing from the wallet she used to stow in the drawer of the sideboard in the hallway“ Henry listened intently, being stolen from was unfortunately something he had experiences in the past as well. It was a total breach of trust and inexcusable. He showed his compassion for Rebecca's situation „Wow, this sounds really bad, Rebecca... Do you think Danielle might have just miscounted?“

Rebecca nodded because she had that same thoughts at first „Danielle did think that as well, at first - but the week after she even made a picture- to be sure and even more money was missing. She was thinking that maybe I would have taken some money away – which I have never done but then- the week after that- she got the money from the bank again, this time she placed it completely in the wallet and the next morning she came back and found the wallet completely empty- From that point on there was no doubt for her- something was wrong and she told me.“ Henry scoffed „Sounds like someone got greedy- How much money is missing?“ Rebecca shrugged „Not too much, just a couple hundreds, but the weird thing is- There is some pretty expensive juwelery right next to that wallet – but none of it is missing...“ Henry didn't understand „That makes no sense...“ Rebecca shrugged, her facial expression told him, she had a hunch „Who do you think took it? Do you think there is any chance that – maybe – Danielle would have...“ Rebecca took another sip from the wine and then looked straight into Henry's eyes „No. Absolutely not. Danielle has more integrity in her little finger than most people, plus - I pay her very well- she doesn't need to steel and we know each other for years now– She would never do this. But... the final clue – for me - was when suddenly the steeling stopped after the safe was installed a couple of weeks ago and a day later, I remember placing my friendship ribbon from Benji, next to my rolex and some other jewelery on my night stand, before I took a shower and met with Jake at my place – and the next day- only the friendship ribbon was gone.“ Henry took a sip from his glas of wine and then realized the timing and emotional turn those steelings took „Jake? Seriously? That little piece of shit-“ Rebecca was surprised to hear Henry speak out his thoughts to clearly but she felt the same way about him ever since. She nodded „The nerve that guy had to steal from me and then be mad about me not wanting to have more to do with him...“ She shook her head in disgust. Henry placed his hand on her thigh to show his sympathy „I'm so sorry, Becca...“ He rubbed her thigh a little with his thumb before he removed his hand again and ask „Why do you think he stole Benji's friendship ribbon? Do you think he was jealous of him?“ Rebecca let out a breath of air in amusement, then she chuckled softly „I don't know but I know he was standing next to me at Megan's birthday, when he gave it to me and told me that he made it just for me- and that his uncle helped him.“ Henry smiled softly and felt a little proud about himself „That was me. I helped him.“ Rebecca nodded „I know. I know because Jake asked Benji, which one of his uncles helped... and when he said it was you, Jake wasn't pleased.“ Henry furrowed his brows „I thought he liked me...“ Rebecca shook her head „Oh god, don't get me started... You have no idea how often he wanted to compare himself to you and how much he hated that we were friends- At one point he wanted me to call him superman-“ Henry smiled until Rebecca added „in bed...“ He made a face „Ouch.“ Rebecca chuckled softly and waved it off „But enough about that basketcase- That's the story behind the safe and the new painting is to cover it up“ Henry slowly nodded his head „You really need to be more careful about who you let into your house and life...“ Rebecca sighed with a nod „Yep... I think I will take a little break from dating and lovers' tryst – Men – basically I will take a break from men“ Henry laughed softly about that „Alright, as long as that doesn't include me- because, I do need you to help me with this business case in Florida.“ She nodded „No worries... That's business, but also- at this point - I don't even consider you as a man- nor a woman.“ Henry was confused by that and raised an eyebrow at her, with a nod he pretended to understand what she meant „Oh-kay... Thanks, I guess...“ Rebecca chuckled „You're welcome.“


	7. What happens in Bermuda, stays in Bermuda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi There, I hope you like the story so far and I hope you enjoy reading it. However, I'm just posting this for fun- But I appreciate feedback in the comments as well :-)

Henry and Rebecca both got into the plane which was going to take them to Florida. It was a nonstop flight. Rebecca was situating part of her hand-luggage next to her and below her seat. One of the perks of flying first-class, was having more than enough space for your stuff. However Henry had booked their flight and seats for a different reason. He was thankful for having that much space for his long legs, because he remembered being wedged into economy seats in the past- with his size, that was really not something he wanted to ever have to experience again. Luckily his success had made it possible for him to not ever have to worry about what a seat in the first-class costed. Henry waited until Rebecca was seated, until he pulled something out of his pocket „By the way...“ He handed a friendship ribbon to Rebecca. Rebecca was surprised „Aww thank you... It looks just like... Wait a second...“ She stopped cold while looking at it more closely „That's the one I got from Benji... Isn't it?“ Henry nodded. Rebecca's mouth dropped opened and closed without being able to say something at first „Where did you- I mean- How did you?“ Henry smirked „Last night I was out with a friend in a pub - and it turned out, Jake was there too.“ Rebecca tried to imagine what that meeting between them would have looked liked and what they would have said: „And he just handed it over to you willingly?“ Henry licked his lips with a grin. The fact that he didn't answer made Rebecca nervous „Oh no-“ She was starting to worry that they might have gotten into a fight „Don't tell me you had a discussion about it...“ Henry was contemplating whether the word 'discussion' would be fitting „No, not really.“ Rebecca's eyes opened wide „You both got into a fight, didn't you?“ Henry pulled a wried face „Well – at first it was just the both of us but then things escalated quickly – a few other blokes started throwing punches as well – Because I think I pushed Jake against one of them – But in the end Jake was thrown out of the pub“ Rebecca was shocked, she tried to hide it but it was written all over her face „You started an actual fistfight with him?“ He shook his head „I didn't... He did.“ Rebecca couldn't believe it „I can't believe this. Henry!“ She tried to reason with him „What if someone took a photo or filmed the whole thing?“ Henry waved it off „Oh, it's fine- I had a similar situation in the past once - We just told the press that I played rugby and felt“ He shrugged „No one was taking photos or anything... Don't worry.“ Rebecca scoffed „Did he hurt you?“ She then asked and he shook his head, but then he pulled up his sleeve, showing her his forearm „Just a little scratch on my arm- Nothing to worry about“ He winked at her. She couldn't help but chuckle about his behaviour, while shaking her head in disbelief „You're unbelievable, you know that – right?“ He shrugged again and looked ever so self-sufficient. „I don't mean that in a good way!“ Rebecca added and Henry enjoyed his moment of triumph anyway.  
  
  


The trip to Florida was a full success for Henry. It had paid off to have Rebecca with him as she managed to cut him an even better deal than he had originally expected. They both even found some time to chill at the beach and do some sight-seeing, as well as go on dinner with Dany Garcia, Henry's manager.

They were on their flight back home, when the pilot announced a necessary pit stop on the island Bermuda due to some technical issues. Later that day, they were informed that they would need to stay over night and all passengers were checked into a hotel near the airport. Rebecca and Henry were both entitled to get a suite, as they had both been first-class passengers. Unfortunately the passengers of their flight weren't the only ones stranded on the island that night. A huge cruise ship was also facing technical issues. So a couple of thousand people were also stuck and forced to stay in hotels on the island, rather than being allowed to stay on their ship. This caused an accommodation issue for the shipping company as well as the airline. The airline was having trouble finding enough beds for their passengers on the island, but since Henry had booked the flights for two, the airline had assumed they would share a room and booked a suite with one kingsize bed for them both to share. After Rebecca was having a rather heated discussion with the receiption clerk at the hotel when they were told, Henry tried to convince Rebecca that it was going to be okay. He would sleep on the couch. Becca gave in and they both found themselves in the suite later that night, preparing for bed.

For the fifth time that day, Rebecca saw Henry place his hand on his back, as if he needed to support it. „Are you okay?“ He nodded while he was preparing his sleeping place on the couch. „You know, I can sleep on the couch if your back is hurting - it's not a big deal for me, really!“ Henry shook his head and fluffed up the pillow before throwing it on the couch „Nope. That's not an option.“ Rebecca stood in front of him „Why?“ Henry seemed to be a little irritated at her request „Because that's how it should be. The man sleeps on the couch, while the princess gets the cozy bed“ Rebecca furrowed her brows and crossed her arms „That's bullshit... Especially when you are clearly in pain with your back- What if we both sleep in the bed?“ Henry kept shaking his head while she spoke and didn't stop once she finished, then he walked past her without any further comment and plugged his phone into the wall socket to charge it. Rebecca gave in with a sigh „All right. Have it your way.“ Henry didn't bother replying anything again and continued with his evening routine. Rebecca did the same and after another hour they were both in each of their sleeping places. Henry felt asleep pretty quickly but Rebecca couldn't find the right sleeping position. She started tossing and turning until she gave up and pulled her phone out. She would use the time to answer some emails. Henry woke up to the sound of a notification from Rebecca's phone, when it kept bleeping, he opened his eyes and spotted the bright light coming from where Rebecca was. The bed was just a few feet from the couch. „Becca?“ She replied with a „Hmm?“ Henry's voice sounded a little drowsy „Can you please turn off the sound of your phone and also turn down the brightness of your display?“ Rebecca nodded, she had no issue with that „Oh, sure. Sorry.“ Then Henry changed his mind „Actually... You should put away the phone completely and sleep“ Rebecca rolled her eyes „I can't.“ Henry groaned softly and turned around „You can. Just close your eyes and try harder“ Rebecca scoffed and put away the phone. Then Henry started tossing and turning and grunting in pain. The squeaking noises the couch made, with each of his movements, kept Rebecca from sleeping and she turned on the little light on the nightstand „I can't sleep if you keep tossing and turning like this- Just come here- The bed is big enough- you stay on your side, I stay on mine...“ Henry sighed, he really wanted to be a gentleman but his back was really hurting a lot. Also they had been lying in bed together before and nothing ever happened, so she was probably right. He would still be considered a gentleman if he just remained on his side of the bed. After a few more moments of discussion with Rebecca, he finally got up and laid down in bed.

A few hours later, it sounded like there was a storm outside and Rebecca was starting to worry „Henry?“ She started in a quiet voice but then turned louder when he just didn't react. „Henry!“ She finally called out and Henry groaned again „What?“ Rebecca sat up in bed „There's a storm outside.“ Henry didn't seem to bother much „So what? Please just go to sleep!“ Rebecca bit her lower lip „What if it is a bad one- what if there is a Tsunami approaching us?“ Henry murmured „They are more usual for the Pacific than Atlanic.“ Rebecca shrugged „Then - a Tornado or Hurrican- I always confuse which one occures on land and which on water...“ Henry kept his eyes closed „We're save here. Nothing is happening. Just go back to sleep!“ Rebecca objected „You don't know that...“ Henry opened his eyes, he was a little angry at this point but he was determined to keep is calm „If you don't believe me, check out the weather forecast...“ Rebecca shrugged „I would, but I'd need to use my phone for that.“ Henry took a deep breath, closed his eyes for a second then groaned and leaned against Rebecca, to reach over her with his arm and hit the upper button of the alarm clock on her nightstand. She was looking at Henry, wondering why he would come this close to her and lean against her, until he said „See?“ She turned her focus to the alarm clock „The weather is smooth, just a little breezy“ Rebecca scoffed and objected vehemently „I really doubt this is very accurate“ Henry swallowed hard and nodded his head. His facial expression was a mixture of trying very hard to stay calm and wanting to kill her on the spot and make it look like an accident, but since the small display light of the alarm clock and the dark blue moonlight was the only light in the room, Rebecca missed those facial hints, she actually didn't even notice he was mad. However she knew she needed to deal with her sleeping problem herself and let at least have Henry get some rest.

Rebecca nodded when Henry just turned to lie on his back again, not commenting on the accuracy of the alarm clock weather-station. She sighed and then made an attempt to get up „I will just go a round around the block, that should help me fall asleep“ Henry grabbed her by her arm almost immediately and pulled her back „Are you crazy? It's storming outside and it's also not save for a woman to go out alone in the middle of the night“ Rebecca snapped her fingers „Ha! So you do admit it's storming outside after all... What if we never make it out of here again? Like- ever?“ Henry licked his lip and composed himself, but still the message got a little clearer for Rebecca „Becca... If you continue talking, one of us sure won't“ _Message received_. Rebecca thought and looked at him a little shocked, yet she dared to whisper an „OK“ as a response to calm him down. He let go of her arm and turned to his side, facing her with his back before he added „Promise me you won't leave the hotelroom tonight“ She nodded and realized he wouldn't be able to see that „I promise“ Then she laid back down and tried very hard to finally fall asleep. Which didn't work very well but ultimately she got a few hours of sleep.

It was around 5 in the morning when Henry woke up to the first sunrays which were flooding the room. The other side of the bed had been obtrusively silent, so he turned around to check if she was still there. He spotted Rebecca lying on her back, her eyes were open and she seemed deeply in thoughts. „Hey“ He started and realized he had maybe been a little harsh on her before „Are you **still** awake or **already** awake?“ Rebecca turned her head to look at him, her facial expression told him it was a mixture of both and mostly she was 'still awake' as the storm was still raging outside. He sighed „It's still storming, huh?“ He scanned her facial expression for more clues to where her head was at. She licked her lips and kept staring out of the window in front of them, until she finally started to talk „My father always used to say- that – even the darkest storm will eventually pass- and – for a while at least, they always did... That's - until he got arrested.“

Henry sighed softly and he tried to be very careful about asking her the following question, but he did wonder about it for quite some time and he thought this was the perfect timing for it „Why did your father get arrested?“ Rebecca kept staring afar while Henry had his eyes fixed on her. „They arrested him for attempted murder and terrorism.“ That was a hard pill to swallow. Henry was shocked but then Rebecca kept talking „It was Christmas Eve 2001. My father, our dog Sam and I were sitting around the coffee table in the living room, next to the fireplace and we were playing cards. My father was teaching me poker.“ Rebecca chuckled in the slightest way, Henry smiled softly but remained silent, to let her tell her story in her own pace „It was just perfect, you know?- It was warm, cozy, and calm. I felt loved and so save – But I never realized these things until a minute later, a special commando unit bursted into the room, from all directions. Two of them grabbed my dad from behind and I was pulled aback by another one.“ She paused for a moment „I was held back while they dragged him outside. I was screaming and begging for them to stop and to not take my father away from me – But they just wouldn't stop- They didn't even hear me.“ She took a deep breath „Outside I saw my father being put in a black SUV, while I was forced into a police car... The doors were locked, I couldn't get out but when I looked back to our house, I saw – her – standing there, staring at my father being taken away.“ Henry didn't understand who she was refering to „Who was she?“ Rebecca scoffed „She was a married woman and my father had an affair with her – but in that moment I knew, she was also – involved in this whole conspiracy against my father“ Rebecca paused a little longer, so Henry asked her „Where did the police take you?“ Rebecca nodded „Into a youth centre... Where I stayed for 2 years until I got adopted by Mr Stevenson.“ Henry slowly nodded his head. „I certainly wasn't a first or second, or even third choice - Given my age and history -and also- given the fact that I was hysterically convinced of my father's innocence – Even though he had already been convicted at that point. I even got into therapy.. until at one point I just decided to give up- I wasn't heard anyways... No one believed me – I had no resources, no proof, no nothing- Mr Stevenson kept telling me, that I was just a little girl and that I should start behaving like one.“

After Rebecca was so willingly answering Henry's questions, he kept asking „From what you've told me - Mister Stevenson wasn't your last foster parent?“ That was the first time Rebecca turned to face Henry. She looked startled, even scared and shook her head „No he wasn't.“ Henry started pressing „Does Mister Stevenson have a first name?“ Rebecca just shook her head and Henry wondered „I take it he wasn't your first choice either?“ Rebecca sighed deeply „He was the worst. He was very strict and just a very violent man. I got adopted together with a afro-american boy called Trey. Mister Stevenson basically just used us to help him with everything he needed help with - It was hell... He had a problem with Trey, because he absolutely did not care to stick to Mister Stevenson's rules. He was 16, he had other plans with his freetime from school. I never acted up – so he never hit me. Trey, on the other hand, was always on the receiving end of that... Until one night I missed the bus from my ballet-training and came home an hour too late – Mister Stevenson completely lost his shit.“ Henry grew worried what he had done to her, but Rebecca didn't go into detail, instead she continued telling him where she went after Mister Stevenson „Anyways... You asked about my final foster parents and that was actually a nice chinese couple, who had lost a child. She had been about my age...“ She looked at Henry for a moment „Don't say it- I know what you are thinking – and it is definitely true- they absolutely wanted me to replace her... But it was only for another 2 years that I lived with them... so- it didn't matter really...“ She shrugged and Henry placed his hand on hers „They were good to you?“ She nodded „Yeah, they completely spoiled me... and Mister Hiro Takeda also taught me a lot – self defence, chess, oh and many wisdoms- One being that if I thought of myself as just a little girl, then I would always be just that... So I stopped thinking like that- got my shit together and took my life into my own hands“ Henry chuckled and took his hand away with one last tap on hers „That you did...“ He thought about something for a bit before saying it out loud: „That special commando unit...“ Rebecca nodded, knowing very well where he was going with this: „Yeah. That was Nick's unit and that's how I actually met your brother for the first time.“ Henry looked out of the window „See- The storm is gone now...“ He smiled at her and she chuckled softly. Rebecca smiled at him for a bit „How is your back?“ Henry waved it off „Not really better but not really worse...“ Rebecca jumped up and made an attempt to turn him around and climb on top of him „Come on, I'll give you a massage, that will help“ Henry tried to repel her, when he noticed she was about to sit on top of him „No no no, Becca, this is not a good idea... I can't - right now“ Rebecca made a face „What do you mean?“ She looked at him for a moment and then wondered if he was having a boner and that was why he  
couldn't right now: „Oh my god- Oh – okay! I'm – sorry“ Henry wondered why she was all of the sudden backing off like this and realized what it sounded like „No- I don't... I mean – It's not what you think- I just, I can't have you sit on my back right now- **because** **of** my back.“ Rebecca took a deep breath „Oh okay... I see- Well – Lets see if we can get you some medication at the hotel reception later on for the flight back home“ He nodded.

The storm had caused some delays on the flight schedule which meant they needed to stay on the island for another 24 hours. Luckily the cruise ship was gone, so there was enough room for everyone. Therefore Rebecca got her own suite, right across from Henry's.  
  


Henry and Rebecca spent the day at the beach, it was a welcome unplanned short-vacation and Bermuda certainly was a very nice island.  
In the evening hours, Rebecca texted Henry.

Rebecca: <Did you already order dinner?>  
Henry: <I was just about to. You?>  
Rebecca: <Nope but I'm starving>  
Henry: <Number 7 looks good>  
Rebecca quickly checked the card again and then replied with just a smiley which looked like it was drooling over something.  
Henry: <I'll order. Come over!>  
Rebecca <En route>

Rebecca got up from her bed, took her bag, phone and her keycard, locked the door behind her and knocked twice on the door across from hers. Henry opened the door with momentum, he was on the phone with the hotel staff to order their dinner. After a quick nod, he continued talking to the guy on the phone and watched Rebecca walk further into his room. He couldn't help but adore how beautiful she looked yet again.  


Rebecca put her bag and phone down on the table next to the TV and then also took off her high heels, when she sat on that chair next to the TV. Henry thanked the guy and hung up the phone „Hey... Wow, you look stunning! You didn't need to dress up like this just for dinner in here, with me?“ Rebecca chuckled „That's very presumptuous of you, to think I would dress up like this just for dinner with you.“ Henry looked confused but then he chuckled softly with a smirk on his face „Alright- I apologise for being presumptuous – but you do look stunning!“ He looked deep into her eyes and she looked back at him just as intensely „Thanks.“ After another moment she added „I want to go check out the island after dinner- Care to join me?“ Henry bit his lower lip and nodded „That sounds like a great idea... Count me in“ They both ate together and those silent moments of Henry just gazing deep into her eyes kept taking place. Rebecca was a little confused why he would look at her like that. He made it clear that she was just a friend to him. She figured he was tired from the trip and the flight, so when they started their stroll through some streets of the city and ultimately the beach, she was her normal self, while Henry seemed to be distracted but he tried to enjoy the tour as much as possible and be present, not just physically but also mentally.

While they walked through the streets they told each other about some of their greatest fears and biggest disappointments in both their lifes. Henry started to see so many more facets to Rebecca's personality and he couldn't deny he liked each and every one of them. She was such a rounded person, even though she had been through so much, or maybe because of that. She had a way of encouraging people around her to be the best version of themselves and Henry felt drawn to her. The feelings he started to feel for her when they were on Fiji started to return, but he had no idea how to approach her after having pushed her away once before. Deep down he knew if he wanted them to be more than friends, he had to be the one to take the first step and take a chance. She surely wouldn't, not after what happened on Fiji.

It was already late, the sundowner was breathtakingly beautiful and it reminded Henry of the ones he knew from Jersey. Rebecca sighed and drew Henry's thoughts away from his family and hometown to her. „This is so beautiful. I could look at this all day and night“ She said while she was sitting on the balustrades of the pier, eyes fixated on the sun, vanishing into the width horizon of the ocean. Henry looked at her amazed „Yeah, me too...“ Rebecca continued looking towards the ocean for a few more moments, before she looked at Henry with a smile on her face, why had he gotten so silent? She wondered. The moment their eyes met, she saw the way he looked at her, longing and full of passion, she knew why he had been so silent. He didn't talk about how beautiful the sun-downer was- and how he could look at that all day and night, he had been refering to her. Just a second later, Henry stood between her swinging legs and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her passionately on her lips. Rebecca placed her hands gently on his broad chest and kissed him back until she pulled away slightly. She looked a little puzzled „What was that?“ Henry smirked and remembered what she had said when she kissed him at the hotel in Fiji „I just needed to know...“ Rebecca remembered those words, too and smiled back at him. Still she was a little confused „I thought you didn't want to lose me as a friend?“ Henry licked his lips and smiled at her confidently „You know, I thought about that... and - I have decided, I have enough friends...“ He leaned in for another kiss, this time even more passionate. They continued making out like little teenagers for a few more minutes until Rebecca playfully hit his chest because of his 'having enough friends' remark „You're so cocky“ He laughed softly and noticed she was starting to shiver a little. Since it was actually starting to get pretty cold and windy, now that the sun was gone, he knew it was time to leave „Come on, lets get you to the hotel before you catch a cold“ Rebecca nodded and extended one of her hands for him to take and steady her for her jump down but instead he picked her up in his arms and carried her down the pier, which made Rebecca giggle uncontrollably. When he let her down to her feet on the street, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders to keep her a little warmer while they walked to the hotel.

Arriving back at the hotel, they stood in front of their suites and Henry licked his lips, while he gazed at Rebecca for a moment. Rebecca looked at him and smiled softly „So, this is me“ Henry let out a breath of air in laughter „I know.“ He paused for a bit „Rebecca, I just need to say this... Sometimes you don't know what you're missing until you have it- So, look, I don't want to be presumptuous again- but, I also don't want to wait three more dates until I'm allowed to kiss you again - or whatever the rules are - I was just wondering- Can we please just skip that once we are back home?“ Rebecca smirked „Why don't we make tonight our third date and you kiss me right now?“ Henry smiled at her and nodded then he closed the distance between them and pulled her into another deep kiss. Her lips felt so soft and the kissing just felt too right until a door at the end of the corridor slammed shut and they both stopped to look around if anyone had seen them. Henry cleared his throat and decided it was time to say goodnight before they would go even further that night „Good night beautiful“ Rebecca smiled softly at him „Good night handsome“ Henry watched her leave into her room and then he walked into his. The way he felt about her and how she felt in his arms was driving him insane. He had to come to his senses again. He drove his hand through his curls, then he heard someone knock on the door. Henry smiled when he opened the door and saw it was Rebecca „Miss Cooper, can I help you with something?“ He asked and she smirked at him „I think I forgot my phone over there“ She pointed at the little table next to Henry's TV. Henry stepped aside to let her walk in and look for her phone. When she directly spotted it on that table, he was contemplating whether she had left it there on purpose before, but truth be told at this point he didn't really care. He watched her pick it up and then walk towards him again. She stopped right in front of him „Got it.“ The way she looked at him. Henry was seduced by how she gazed at him. Within seconds of contemplating on whether to give in to the temptation or not, he decided not to waste any more time. He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her into a kiss before he pushed her backwards onto the bed and took the phone away from her, placing it on the nightstand and then focusing on her again.

[#shenanigans]

When Henry woke up the next morning, Rebecca was gone. He scoffed once he realised she had left, _that was so like her_. What was she thinking, that he just wanted sex with her last night? That he was done with her? He decided to take a quick shower and get dressed before knocking on her door. When she opened, she had her hair up in a turban and her body wrapped in a white bath towel. „Good morning beautiful“ He said in a low voice and Rebecca smirked „Good morning handsome.“ She walked away, leaving the door open for Henry to walk in. He looked around a little „Your room looks just like mine... Here I was thinking all suites look different...“ Rebecca turned around „Well, there is a difference between reality and illusion.“ _Uhh,_ Henry thought, this comment of hers was a perfect assist to get the conversation where he wanted it to go. When she turned around again and started picking some new clothes from her suitcase, he walked a few steps towards her „Last night was no illusion...“ She turned around again. She thought she would let him talk. „Why did you leave?“ Rebecca shrugged „Well, I didn't want it to be awkward...“ Henry nodded and licked his lip. He watched her pick some underwear before he pulled her towards him „Becca...“ She looked up at him „It wasn't just sex for me...“ Henry added and Rebecca nodded. „You don't have to say that- I'm a big girl- I can deal with it, really.“ Henry scoffed „Deal with what, Rebecca? I meant what I said...“ He swallowed hard and looked at her intensely. Rebecca shrugged and looked back at him seriously „I'm just scared, Henry. I totally suck at this whole relationship thing...“ Henry understood that, but he needed to convince her otherwise, because at this point he just felt too good about them being an item than to give up that easily „Look, I'm not exactly an expert on relationships either – so, I'm scared too... But what would you say, if we just give it a try and be less scared together?“ How could she possibly say no to this man right now? He was saying all the right words at the right time, he was handsome, smart, kind and funny, as well as a great lover, he was just perfect. After a few moment of silence between them she exhaled sharply „Alright... Okay.. Let's try“ Henry cheered and kissed her softly and longingly on her lips. Then he hugged her tight and both let go of the hug with a smile on their faces. „Now, we need to hurry, or we'll miss our flight.“ Rebecca urged, but Henry seemed to have other plans with her completely: „We'll just take the next one“ He pulled her close to him again and took off that towel from her hair, throwing it on the floor and continued kissing her passionately. Rebecca jumped at him, wrapping her thighs firmly around his stomach. 

[#shenanigans]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, I am wondering if I should maybe edit this last chapter a little and just have them 'kiss' - Or maybe I can make a separate chapter for them not getting together 'just yet' - Hmm... I'm not sure at this point- is it OK for them to get together 'already'? What do you think - let me know if you have an opinion on that ;-D


End file.
